The Sarmatian Woad
by gonewiththeducks
Summary: When a girl from Sarmatia arrives in Briton to find her lost Woad mother and avenge her father's death will this change the lives of her and Arthur and the legendary sarmatian knights.Tristan and the other knights rolled into one pack.Mostly Tristan!XOXO
1. Leaving Home or going home?

_Sometimes life isn't that easy for some..._

The smoke had cleared and now all that that remained of Will's home were burnt huts and the bodies of her people.

She had never seen such a ruthless act before. What had they ever done to anger the Saxons?

The Saxons' had past through this way on their way home and decided to destroy Will's village while she herself had been out chasing rabbits and the sort.

She had returned to find the only home she had ever known destroyed and her father killed.

His body lay beside where Will knelt, his legs half scorched and a deep wound which had been the death of him.

Her father had been the only family she had ever known and now he was gone.

Will suddenly felt the sadness inside of her turn another way. She felt the flames of anger lick at her insides.

She had no home now. The only place she could think to go was her mother's tribe in Briton. She had never met her mother and although she had never wanted nor needed to before there was a reason to seek her out now.

So with one last tear and look at her home and father she gathered all of her thoughts and bravery and stood up, ready to journey to Briton.

But before she left she reached down and took the sword in her father's hand. He had loved that sword almost as much as he had loved her and now Will was not going to leave it to be taken by passer-by's.

With the strength from her ten year old body she dragged the sword and the few possessions she had left away from the burnt village.

Some would say she was just a child wanting to find comfort in her mother's skirts and arms. But that wasn't Will's intentions. Will had loved her father, admittedly a great deal more than her mother. She wasn't even sure she could find any love for the woman who had left her and her father so long ago in Sarmatia inside her at all. No her intentions were to avenge her father and tame the anger inside of her.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Will tended to the few wounds she gained from her journey so far and hunted for her food with great skill. Growing up in a Sarmatia had given her the skills of a warrior and being the daughter of woad had given her the ability to tend most wounds.

Will did not wish the day to come sooner when she would leave Sarmatia. She was Sarmatian and it had been the only home she had ever known. Nothing inside of her ached for any other land, only the need to avenge her father.

When Will was close to the Sarmatia border she realised there was something following her. One morning she awoke to find a tall, bold, grey and elegant horse sniffing at the feet. It sensed her movement and took a few steps back but with much praise and conning, Will managed to befriend the horse. Soon she managed to even sit upon its back.

So with the only friend she had left she and the stallion left Sarmatia, not knowing what lay ahead.

* * *

Almora was a strong woman, a trait from her grandfather. Although she had aged a little she was still as able and quick as the younger women in their tribe. 

But back in her slimmer days she had been the desire of many a man. Even when she had gone to Sarmatia with her husband, Orlon, after he was released from the Roman agreement, she had caught the eye of many foreigners.

But she had remained faithful to Orlon and stayed clear of any drooling men. She had given Orlon a child and never stopped loving him.

But being young and adventurous still, the role of wife bored Almora quickly and she had left Orlon and her daughter.

It had been hard leaving Orlon and the little girl she had named Willow. Almora laughed now at how furious he had been when she had named her a Briton name. Orlon had tried to change her name but the little girl had already taken her name to Willow. So Orlon had retreated to calling her Will which was fine to Almora.

Almora had sometimes thought that Willow had been the reason she had left. She could se the woad bursting inside of her and that had made her miss her own home and people. But the reason she hadn't taken her daughter was because she could also see that she loved Sarmatia and Almora knew how cruel it was to take one from their home.

So Almora had returned to Briton. She had married a man named Merlin, a great magician some would say and also a great leader for he led the woads.

Merlin had already had a daughter named Guinevere and Almora supplied a few sons aswell although some of them weren't really his. In her last years of wildness and youthfulness she had been a little unfaithful and been to bed with other men than her husband. She hadn't loved him like she had Orlon but she loved her home more.

So now Almora was a thirty-three year old woman with a body that had bred babied and become plump. She was no longer a desire to men, except for Merlin sometimes.

She sat helping the other woad women sew blankets for the coming winter. The young ones talked of men and their hopes and dreams. Almora knew that their hopes and dreams would be squatted away by the men factor.

The older women talked of the troubles and families. Both of which Almora had a lot of.

But both young and old had not experienced the life that Almora had. They had hardly ever even left the forest let alone the land itself. Almora had and that had caused her problems, which had turned into family.

She had a daughter, whom she had not seen in seven years and five sons whom only one she knew was Merlin's for sure.

But then a strong wind blew through and told Almora that things were about to change rapidly.

* * *

Within almost a year, Will found her mother's tribe. She was greeted with hugs and kisses from a woman she could barely remember and welcomed into the tribe. Neither Will nor her mother, Almora told anyone that she was half Sarmatian. Merlin would not have liked it. But under the influence she was half Irish; Merlin took Will in and treated her like on of his own. 

Almora loved her and cared for Will and Will returned the love but the whole while the love for her father and the anger for the Saxons danced inside of her. She still said to herself that she loved her father more than her mother.

Will was allowed to keep the horse she had travelled with and she amazed the other children with the tricks and stunts they could do together.

Not a year passed and trouble arose in the tribe. Will's step sister Guinevere was taken by attackers and Merlin grieved dearly and tried almost everything to retrieve his beloved daughter but no such luck.

So Will grew up being taught the skills of the woads, but not forgetting the knowledge of the Sarmatians. At the age of sixteen, Will found herself wandering off in search for revenge for her father. She left her mother with a kiss. Words were exchanged but no tears and Will promised Merlin that she would search no farther than the boundaries of Briton. With Guinevere gone, he had begun to treat Will as he had done his real daughter although everyone knew he would never replace Guinevere.

So for a year Will searched with the grey horse for Saxons on the island and found none. She found the Roman men that occupied Briton more forceful than the other men she had met but she still managed to keep them out of her pants.

During her travels around the island Will and the grey horse endured many difficulties with men both the bedding type and the soldier type.

Then when one man finally managed to outwit Will and beat her badly, she began keeping away from civilisation and only venturing into villages and owns when she needed.

Throughout her life so far, Will had lived without trust since her father had died and it would take a mighty great touch to regain that trust from her. She didn't like the rest of the world. It had never really given her any reason to like it. But little did she know that things would change…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from King Arthur. I only own the added characters. DONT SUE!**


	2. The Saxons are back

Will sat upon the grey stallions back and watched as the Roman guards looked around for her, in all the wrong places.

She had just escaped them, narrowly. She had been enjoying a quiet drink in a tavern when suddenly two Roman guards had tried to jump her from behind and drag her into the closest barn, with no such luck.

Laughing silently to herself she turned the stallion in the opposite direction and rode away. She wouldn't be returning there for awhile.

Will and the stallion rode on for awhile, enjoying the quiet. It wasn't everyday that the South forest was quiet. Normally the birds would be chirping and the sun would be shining brightly, but it seemed the coming winter was to be a cold one and the birds had already flew off in search of warmer places.

The grey stallion whinnied and began to pig route nervously and Will looked around to see what had troubled him.

But she couldn't see anything.

So gave the stallion a small kick and continued on, cautiously. The stallion never spooked for no reason.

Then it was Will's turn to hear something. She heard a twig crack and pulled the stallion to an abrupt stop with the rope reins she had made herself.

They stood there silently for awhile, listening for any sign of danger. The stallion became more nervous as the bushes to their left rustled.

Will had not a clue what it could be. Was it wolves? No, wolves wouldn't hunt in these conditions, not even with a fog this light.

The eerie forest made it even spookier. The light fog and lack of bright sunlight made the forest look threatening and not to mention the dampness.

Just then, Will saw something out of the corner of her eye. To the right she could just see a tall, bold, strong soldier hiding behind a tree. Not far off she could see another and guessed that there was one in the bushes. They were going to jump her and now Will was especially glad for her keen eyesight but then these soldiers weren't hiding or keeping quiet that well either.

Then Will's eyes widened as she studied the one standing behind the tree. He was tall, built up and rough looking. He was definitely not Roman, he was Saxon!

Will's breathing picked up it's pace as she put a hand on the sword that was tied around her waist by a strong piece of vine. Automatically anger burned inside of her, but she kept her cool and held herself back. She would do this with style. She would avenge her father with style.

Suddenly the stallion reared as a large Saxon that Will had not spotted leaped from behind them and onto the stallion.

He held on tight as the grey stallion kicked and bucked. The Saxon held a hand over Will's mouth and quickly pulled her towards him as he leapt off of the stallion.

Will was shocked. She struggled, kicked, yelled, screamed and hit but her puny punches didn't even affect the Saxon on top of her.

Two of them had tried to restrain the stallion but were having great difficulty. The other Saxon came over to join the one that was trying to pull away Will's clothes.

But Will would not let him. Everytime he reached for her clothing she would bite him hard which gained her another hard blow from the Saxon.

"Hold still you bitch!"

"Get off of me!" yelled Will

She was becoming scared. These Saxons were stronger than Romans and may be able to get where the Romans hadn't. But Will wasn't giving up yet.

She saw her sword lying not far off, so when she saw her chance she kicked the Saxon in the parts that hurt the most and wriggled out from underneath him. She grabbed her sword just in time to swing it around, not actually meaning to slit the throat of the Saxon chasing her.

When Will had lived as a Woad with her mother, Merlin and Guinevere had taught her how to use long daggers quickly and swiftly when in need and also shoot with a bow and arrow perfectly but she neither had a bow and arrow nor a long dagger. She merely had a sword which she had taught herself to use and she was no match for these strong, trained Saxons.

The other two had given up on the stallion and turned to advance on Will, but that had been a mistake. For when they turned around the stallion had reared up and split one of their heads open at the back.

While the one that had stood behind him turned to see his fellow Saxon fall, Will charged at him and sliced her sword right through his chest. He looked down at the sword in surprise as he keeled over.

Not wasting a second Will yanked the sword from the Saxon, with a little difficulty and hurried over to the Saxon that was still grasping his balls in pain.

Boy I must of really kicked him hard, she thought to herself as she pushed him over on his belly and held the sword at the back of his neck so he could just feel the shark end.

The Saxon had an angry look on her face and obviously didn't want to give up but was to coward to try and beat Will's sword.

Will stood there for awhile. She had no idea the Saxons had come to Briton. It was like they were following her or she was following them.

"What do you want whore?" spat the Saxon on the ground.

Will pressed the tip of the sword a little harder but did not break his skin.

"I want revenge you fleabag".

The Saxon lay there angrily listening to Will while the anger inside of her spoke.

"Seven years ago an army of Sarmatians travelled through Sarmatia, do you know who led them?" she asked angrily. It looked possible that this Saxon could have been one of the many that had destroyed her home.

The Saxon nodded his head gruffly, not wanting to let his pride down by looking scared.

"Lord Cerdic, he leads us even now to take Briton as ours," spat the Saxon.

Will was surprised. The Saxons were here to claim Briton. They hadn't even managed to claim Sarmatia although they had burnt a lot of villages, Will had heard. How could they take over Briton with the Romans here?

But then again, Will thought, the Romans that had beaten the Sarmatians long ago had been brave and well skilled fighters. The Romans in the army now were merely logheads who thought they were the best because their grandfathers had won a war giving them the rule of Briton.

Then Will's mind turned to this Cerdic. Was this perhaps the man that she would have to kill to avenge her father? After all he had led the Saxons who had destroyed her home. Will decided that this was the man to kill, this Cerdic.

Suddenly Will felt someone's grip around her ankle and realised while in thought, the Saxon had grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Her own sword cut a deep into her leg and she winced at the pain. Just as he had rose to lay on top of her with his greedy and proud face she pushed the sword in her hand up and felt the weight of the Saxon topple on top of her. He was dead.

She pushed him away with great effort and lay beside the dead wretch. He stunk like he had not washed for awhile and the wound in her leg was hurting.

Will peered over to the grey stallion that stood contempt looking up at the sky. He looked interested in something, like a sound or bird.

Then Will heard it aswell. The sound of drums. She felt her body tremble as she heard them, far off. Only large armies sent to override a country had drums Merlin had once told her.

These drums sounded deadly and gave a message of fear. Not wanting to listen to them anymore, she leapt up and scrambled onto the grey stallion's back. With a kick they were off, heading away from the drums.

Will was scared. She was only seventeen years old and couldn't face a whole army. She would have to get to Cerdic without fighting each Saxon.

When the noise had faded the stallion and Will still rode fast. They didn't want the Saxons to get closer. So when night finally fell they stopped and rested.

The stallion wandered off somewhere but Will wasn't scared that it wouldn't return. So she herself went for a small trek. She walked for awhile remembering Sarmatia. It wasn't that clear anymore, being seven years since she had left it. But she did remember the plains of fresh, damp, green grass and the streams that ran across the hills. And the sunset, the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen, bot another one anywhere else like it.

Suddenly Will saw a flicker of fire and heard laughing. There were campers ahead. She climbed up the trees and swung closer to investigate but winced as she knocked the wound in her leg, it was still bleeding a little.

When she was hidden up in the trees staring down at the campers she watched for awhile.

There were seven men. All strong, built well and wore light armour unlike Roman or Saxon armour. They all sat around a fire talking and laughing while leaning against their saddles from their horses.

Then when Will saw the horses she knew who these people were. The horses were all tall, strong and thick steads with their heads high and coat shining brightly. These were Sarmatian horses. And these were clearly Sarmatian knights, the Sarmatian knights.

Many times Merlin had told her and Guinevere of the Arthur and his brave Sarmatian knights that he led.

When the knights had only been young they had been well known to Britain and apparently to Rome aswell.

Will watched with interest as the knights chatted. Their looks were frightening but their attitude and cheerfulness made them seem safe at that moment.

From just Merlin's descriptions Will could tell who was who even though they had grown into men know.

Arthur was tall and proud looking with a sense of dignity about him. He laughed and with the men but didn't really commit to the jokes. He only spoke when they talked of battle and the sort but was definitely not quiet.

Then Will's gaze turned to the handsome and brave Lancelot with his dark curls and dreamy face. He joked of women and told tales of the wenches he had slept with. He made jokes about the others women and teased them.

Then there was Bors. He was loud, rough and cheerful all rolled into one man. He was much like Lancelot and spoke of women a lot but always seemed a little wary when his own woman was brought up. In that short time Will learnt of his eleven bastards that he had with a woman named Vanora. Each one named after a number. He spoke fondly of the eldest one though, clearly a young boy whom had taken after his father and was a gifted fighter.

The quiet Tristan sat there quietly. He laughed at some jokes and listened to the conversations but never said a word unless spoken to. He didn't seem shy, just quiet. He sat leaning on one leg and fiddling with a stick in the other hand. Will was surprised when he turned her way as she moved a little but Tristan had turned back to the fire. Had she made a lot of noise?

Then came the young and dreamy Galahad. He of course was a very handsome man like the wonderful Lancelot although Will found out from the men's jokes that he was terrible with women. He seemed to pride himself on his fighting and had the body to for a great fighter. He joked about women with the others but seemed a little uneasy though.

"She gave me fleas," joked the cheerful Gawain. He was tall, cheerful and straight to the point. To any other woman he would have been the perfect husband, Good-looking, strong, sensible, and cheerful and liked a good joke but although Will thought him eligible she wasn't exactly on the look out for a man right at that moment.

And last but not least, Dagonet. He wore a smile on his face and laughed but didn't speak much either. He seemed the quiet one aswell but then he would surprise Will and speak up all of a sudden, then quieten down.

She sat there for sometime listening to the Sarmatian knights. But as the fire died down her eyelids became heavier and heavier until it seemed Will had no say in the matter and fell asleep.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm really getting into this story and if there are any suggestions your welcome to send them my way. XOXO**


	3. To Hadrians Wall

Will awoke from hearing something move. She sleepily looked around and spotted the grey stallion not far off waiting for her. He was noisily munching on leaves which had made the noise that woke her up.

She sighed and stretched her arms. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm strongly and pull her down from the tree.

She couldn't see everything all that well for the fire was now a merely flames no higher than a small child's ankles.

As she hit the ground hard her attacker leapt down from the tree and grabbed her as she stood up. She could not yell or anything for their hand was over her mouth and she could not run for they held her with tight grip around the waist.

Will could hear the knights' wake up quickly and jump up to see what was going on. Someone stoked up the fire and added another log which immediately made the flames grow.

Now Will could see her attacker.

She looked around at the knights whom had their swords drawn and stared at her. She looked up and to her surprise Tristan held her tightly.

His face was plain and emotionless but that didn't let his guard down as Will tried to kick him.

She knew what would happen if she didn't escape. If they found at she was part woad they would force her to tell them any of Merlin's plans for attack. Merlin and the Sarmatian knights were enemies.

"Look what we got here," said Gawain cheerfully putting away his sword.

"And what would a young woman be doing sneaking around our camp eh?" asked Bors.

Will was scared. The looks on most of their faces didn't comfort her much. Arthur looked neither excited nor angry and the same went for Dagonet.

Gawain and Bors looked excited, as if they were about to do something enjoyable.

Lancelot looked much the same as them two but it was so clear like it was written across his forehead that there was only one thing on his mind.

Galahad looked a little shy and stayed back behind the other knights.

And Tristan wore the same expressionless look as before.

"She's been up there for ages. Just watching us and then she fell asleep," he said normally as if it was completely normal to be spied on at night in the middle of a forbidding forest.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur seriously.

Will didn't want to answer. She shrunk back into Tristan's body a bit so the knights wouldn't see her clearly for it was still a dark although there was a fire. Will still had the markings from the black die on her that the woads wore. Usually she never wore it but her point on going to the South forest was that she had hoped to find Merlin there and she had dressed for the occasion.

If they saw her woad markings they would certainly know she was woad.

"Do not make me repeat myself again lady," said Arthur. He was getting angry. Obviously he hadn't thought it very funny to be woken up in the middle of the night.

"Will".

She was scared. These knights were strong, even stronger than the Saxon soldiers and she knew what half of them had on their minds.

And most of all she was their enemy and Sarmatians showed no mercy to their enemies. Will was part Sarmatian aswell so maybe that would help a little.

"Why were ya spyin' on us eh?" asked Bors.

Will shrugged her shoulders. She felt light for some reason as she put her weight on Tristan, not even meaning to. It was because when he had pulled her from the tree it had made the cut in leg bleed and she was losing a lot.

Dagonet was the first to notice this.

"She's injured," he said as he stepped towards her. He went to pick her up in his arms but Will wriggled out of Tristan's grasp which had loosened a great deal and stumbled quickly into the trees. She was actually quite proud at how she managed to slip away but her pride was soon stomped on as she felt Dagonet grab her and pull her back to the camp.

She squirmed and moaned, trying to get away and obviously made a racket for the grey stallion came racing into the clearing and reared at the sound of Will in pain.

"This horse is Sarmatian," said Galahad in awe. He went to catch the horse but the stallion bit his hand.

And slowly Will became unconscious.

* * *

She opened her eyes just a little to see Dagonet sitting beside her drinking from a mug in his hands. Apart from him the camp was completely deserted.

She sat up and moved a little way from him but he just smiled at her.

Will wondered what had happened. Then she noticed the stitches in her leg.

"How are you?" he asked.

Will did not answer.

"I stitched you're leg up so we can take the them out maybe tonight. It is only a minor wound and with some medicine from the fort you shall be right and it will heal quick".

Will relaxed at the kind tone in his voice. She liked Dagonet, even if he was a knight.

"Thankyou," she sad quietly.

She felt a nudge on her back and turned to see the grey stallion nudging her kindly.

She laughed and patted him.

"His he yours?" asked Dagonet.

Will shook her head. "I ride him, but I don't own him," she admitted. She had never owned the stallion which was why she had never named him.

"Why did you help me?" she asked looking back at Dagonet.

He smiled at her and took a sip from his mug.

"Because you needed it, just because you're woad doesn't mean I won't help you," he said kindly.

Will felt even more scared. They had seen the markings and now they knew she was woad.

"Why were you spying on us? Were you sent from Merlin?" he asked handing Will a mug. She took it gratefully and took a refreshing sip of tea.

"No, I do not live with the woads. I am not full blooded, only my mother was a woad and-,"

She was cut off by Dagonet.

"And you're father was Sarmatian".

He saw the surprised look on Will's face and laughed. "Its easy to see the Sarmatian inside of you girl".

Will knew this was true as she took another sip from the mug and the grey stallion sniffed around at her feet for some grass.

""So what are you doing by yourself then. You're a long way from Sarmatia and I know that the Romans don't take women but you don't live with the woads".

Will sighed. Should she answer that? After all Dagonet had really saved her life. If he hadn't mended her leg she would have died so she owed him something in return.

So she told him her story.

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged afterwards. "I never even told mother about my father although she never actually asked".

Her own words shocked Will. It was true, her mother never had asked about Orlon so Almora didn't even know he was dead.

"I promise," said Dagonet just as the knights rode back into camp. They dismounted and tended to their steeds immediately.

"Where have they been?" she asked curiously.

"We also heard that Merlin and his woads had come here so we were sent to set a small perimeter up to keep control of them until the Romans took their station here".

Will did not completely understand Dagonet's answer for she was not trained to do so but she did understand the bit about Merlin.

"Ah, the spy is awake," exclaimed Bors as he sat down and also took a mug of tea to drink.

"She is no spy Bors".

"Sure she's not Dag, she's damn woad".

"And a good lookin one at that," added Gawain.

Will didn't like being spoken about like that, even when she wasn't there, but while she was there it was just plain rude.

"Do not speak as though you know who I am. Yes I am woad but I do not travel with Merlin".

The knights were surprised she had spoken up. After all she had been quite scared of them the night before.

Will looked over as Tristan sat down to also have a drink. It was as though he hadn't even known she was there.

"Well if you're not here to spy then what are you here for?" asked Arthur. He had just walked over and joined them at their small tea party.

Will didn't answer but stared at Arthur. She didn't like him and obviously he didn't like her.

So Will stood up and walked over to the grey stallion. She was just about to mount when Dagonet stopped her.

"Wait, you can not go. Arthur I have reasons enough to trust her but I cannot share it with you. It is a story of hers to tell if she chooses. And since when did we take people in and then throw them away".

Arthur nodded calmly and walked over to Will. The other knights all sat down and set about having a small breakfast.

"I am sorry if I have offended you or made you feel unwelcome. But you must understand that I protect my people from woad. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions because now I can see you are also Sarmatian. I would like it if you were to stay with us and come back to Hadrians Wall with us until I am certain you are better. Then where you go is for you to decide".

Will thought for a moment then nodded. Arthur also nodded and walked over to his own horse.

Within that short time the knights had amazingly finished their light breakfast and packed up. They were ready to go.

Will mounted the stallion easily and waited for the knights to head off first.

Tristan rode off to scout ahead and then Arthur and the others followed but Dagonet waited politely for Will to go before him.

They rode slowly, waiting for Tristan to return but this was like torture for Will.

She gasped as she heard the drums, coming closer. She looked around and the stallion became spooked.

But amazingly it seemed the others hadn't heard the drums. They all rode along as though there was nothing.

Lancelot surprised Will as he slowed down beside her.

"Something wrong, dear lady?" he said in flirty tone. Will looked at him quizzically. Could he not hear the drums?

"No," lied Will and turned back in front of her.

"Your are woad, but I can also see the Sarmatian in you as well. How long did you live there?"

Will didn't like these questions. The answers would reveal to much of her past to this stranger.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not wish to speak of that".

Lancelot was taken aback. He obviously thought it impossible that someone did not wish to speak of Sarmatia.

They rode for awhile and it seemed Lancelot did not wish to leave Will alone all that soon.

He asked her questions about how she had got that wound in her leg but she didn't answer. Soon Lancelot became weary of the same old rejection and rode ahead to confront Arthur of their knew companion's stubbornness.

When Tristan returned he rode told Arthur the way was clear and continued slowly with the rest of them.

The drumming had gotten louder and Will tried to hide her fear. She didn't wish to see these Saxons again just yet.

Will turned to look in another direction to find something to distract her from the drums when she noticed Tristan staring at her. He stared at her with a small hint of concern.

Had he seen her fear?

Will quickly looked away and found herself always glancing back at Tristan whom occasionally looked back at her.

He didn't seem to mind her noticing his looks but just kept looking at her and soon his stares turned into the same plain look as always.

Will rode along pleasantly until Arthur ordered them all to hurry more for the day was wasting away.

The Will stared in awe as they left the forest behind, and there stood Hadrians Wall.


	4. Getting attached?

Will was uncomfortable, extremely. She now stood before Vanora in a plain, blue, very short dress that she had leant to her and Vanora though she was beautiful.

They had just finished cutting the split ends from Will's hair and her curls now hung limply on her shoulders.

When they had arrived at Hadrians Wall Will had been given a room at Bors and his lover, Vanora, house.

Will felt shy in this new place. No one had taken her in like they had. Everyone knew each other well and Will felt like an outcast.

"Come, we shall show you off at the tavern. It's a celebration for the safe return of the men".

Vanora hurried Will from the room and led her to the tavern and left her to fend for herself while she worked.

Many men stared at Will's slender legs and it seemed no matter how hard she pulled, the dress would go no longer.

Suddenly two brawling men passed her and she stumbled backwards a little.

She froze as she felt a man's firm grasp around her waist as she knocked into someone.

She turned around to see Tristan standing there still with his expressionless look.

"Sorry," she muttered taking a seat next to Dagonet.

Dagonet greeted her with a friendly smile. "My, what a beauty we have here," he said kindly.

Will smiled her thanks and looked unsurely at all the people dancing to the fiddles playing, sitting and gambling, and drinking.

She didn't feel a part of everyone here.

"Yes, what a beauty," said Lancelot admiringly as the woman in his lap walked off to work as Vanora screamed out for her.

He stood up and walked over to Will holding out his hand.

"Would you care to dance," he asked.

Will smiled bleakly and shook her head.

"I do not know how".

She heard others gasp.

"Well then, how about that," said Gawain as if it was unheard of, not knowing how to dance.

"Well then, I shall show you," he said kindly lifting the two women off of his lap, pushing Lancelot out of the way and sweeping Will to her feet.

She went to pull away put he already had a firm grasp on her waist. So there she learnt to dance with the wonderful dancing Gawain.

She laughed as she soon caught the hang of it but was a little unsure as she was passed from dancer to dancer, then back to Gawain.

The dancing and the drinking went on for longer and Will found herself getting comfortable.

"So fair Will, where will you be going tomorrow?" asked Bors as he slapped Vanora on the ass.

"I plan to head into the forest again and stay there".

"Why?" asked Galahad who had just been ejected by a snotty nosed girl.

"Because I am not one to mingle with people for too long".

The knights were confused.

"Such a fine looking woman such as you, not 'mingling'," said Lancelot.

Will shook her head.

"Not many men fall for a woman who can kill," she said as she stood up and headed back to Vanora's house leaving the men sitting in shock.

The same thing ran through their minds. Kill? They had never seen this girl kill and never expected her to be able to. It just didn't fit.

Just as Will reached the small house she was stopped by Arthur.

"Wait Will, I must talk to you".

She stood there ready to listen.

"The men told me of what you said at the tavern".

"Yes," she said nodding.

"And I do not wish you to leave here tomorrow. The men have been uneasy due to their release papers should arrive tomorrow with the bishop and when you came the settled a little".

Will did quite understand what Arthur was getting at.

"And why would I have such an affect?" she asked

"Because you're a woman who can fight and they don't find those two qualities in one pack".

Will was taken aback. She had never considered being a woman a quality. But still she was not eager to stay and Arthur could see this.

"And, for your safety".

"Why would you care for my safety?" she asked.

Arthur sighed deeply and lowered his voice a little.

"I am not wrong; you are both Briton and Sarmatian. I am the same. My father was Sarmatian and my mother Briton. I know why you leave. It is because you feel outcasted by this because the two races are enemies and you are both".

Will didn't like this. She was being told things she knew.

"It is obvious you don't trust all that easy and I think if you stay here it might just help you," he finished.

They both stood there in thought.

Will thought of what Arthur was offering. He was offering the chance to learn to trust. But would that just be a mistake. She looked at Arthur's kind face and took a gamble.

"Ok," she said entering the small house. She heard Arthur sigh with relief and walk away happily.

Will went to her room and knelt down against her bed. A tear strolled down her face.

Ever since her father had died she had never really felt cared for like she belonged. She had never felt as though she really belonged with the woads and during her travels in Briton she hadn't felt a belonging any where else either.

But during the past day she had felt different. Dagonet had treated her with kindness and respect .Vanora had taken her in and treated her like a daughter immediately. Then it seemed the other knights had also befriended her and Arthur had grown fond of her.

How could so much happen in one day?

A single tear slid down Will's cheek. She was scared. Scared to get attached. Scared to lose someone close again like she had lost her father, her mother in the beginning and also Guinevere.

It seemed when Will was attached things didn't go right.

**Ok guys, I hope this chap actually shows how scared Will is. She is brave and heroic and all but underneath she is merely a tortured, confused and scared girl. Seeyas soon XOXO**


	5. New Friends

Will looked up at Vanora who looked as happy as Larry.

She had just told the kind woman that she had agreed to stay last night, just for awhile and Vanora was over the moon.

Number seven jumped onto Will's bed and threw her arms around Will's neck. Will didn't know what to do. She had never really embraced a child before so unsurely she wrapped her arms around the small boy aswell.

"That means you and I can be friends," exclaimed seven.

Will gave him a small smile as he raced off to tell his siblings of their new housemate.

Meanwhile Vanora was trying to tell Will over the crying of number eleven how glad she was that she was staying.

Soon the woman gave up, sighed and left the room to feed the newly born.

Will stood up and looked out the window.

She wondered if she had made a mistake. Her answer had been made under the influence of alcohol even though she hadn't been drunk.

She sighed and heaved herself out of the bed.

With a quick flick of pain from her leg she realised she hadn't had the stitches taken out of her leg yet and they really needed to.

So pulling on the dress lent to her by Vanora, she left the small house and went in search for Dagonet.

With some directions from a maid she found him in the breakfast hall.

"Oh no, I completely forgot," sighed Dagonet.

"I'm sorry but you will have to bear with it until tonight. My fellow knights and I are to ride out on a short mission and I am not nearly close to prepared".

Will sighed, these stitches were really annoying her for they itched but when she touched them they stung.

"But I will return tonight," added Dagonet.

Will nodded and left the hall. She decided to go and see the stallion in the stables.

She entered the stables and the great, grey stallion whinnied at her presence.

She smiled and entered the small stall he occupied and fussed over him.

"Hey there boy, sorry about the lack of room but I promise to take you for a ride this afternoon," promised Will.

She stood there for awhile talking to the stallion as she did often. She could tell him anything and he would listen. She trusted him.

"Are you talking to the horse or yourself?" came an expressionless voice.

Tristan had walked into the stables with a bundle of swords ready to load onto each knight's saddle.

Will blushed a little.

"To the horse".

Tristan didn't look at her, he just went on normally slotting each sword into the saddle bags of the ready horses'.

Will gave the stallion was last pat and began to leave the stables.

"Do you want me to take out those stitches?"

Will turned around and saw Tristan walking over to a stool in one corner. He sat there and waited for her to go over to him.

Will walked over to him and sat on the edge of a trough so that Tristan could remove her stitches.

His face was still plain and expressionless, it hadn't changed.

Tristan pulled the stool closer to her and took out his dagger.

Will got a little surprise as he pulled her dress up a little way but it made sense for the stitches were up the top of her leg.

Tristan cut the stitches away both carefully and quickly and Will found that they were all removed within minutes.

Tristan put the dagger away and looked up at Will's face.

Will didn't know what to do. He wore the same concerned but plain look as he had the day before in the forest.

"Um, thankyou," she mumbled quietly.

But Tristan didn't remove his hand from where it had rested on her hip while taking the stitches out so she couldn't get up.

"Would you like something?" asked Will.

"Yesterday in the forest you looked troubled," he said.

Will didn't know what to say. Had her fear been that easily seen?

"What was it? Did you hear something?"

Had Tristan heard the drums aswell? Will didn't know if she should tell him. She might make a fool of herself.

"Um…" she began but was cut off by Gawain.

"Good evening my friends, I see you and Tristan have woken in a fine mood this morning," he exclaimed eyeing Tristan's hand as the other knights followed him into the stable grumbling.

Will hurriedly stood up and walked over to Bors. Tristan stood up normally and walked off to finish tacking his steed.

"Thankyou for lending you're services last night sir," she thanked Bors politely.

She heard the other knights muffle their laughs and she wondered if what she had said sounded strange as Bors let out a loud bellow.

"Ya don't need to talk to us like that girl; after all we should get to know eachother well if you're staying a little longer".

"So Arthur told you," said Will as he walked in at that very moment.

Arthur gave her a kind smile but she turned to face Gawain as she saw a hint of something else. What was it?

"So what is you're brave mission?" enquired Will.

"We are to meet the bishop not far off and accompany him here," said Arthur.

"With our discharge papers," added Galahad.

The knights all cheered happily and Will laughed. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to se Vanora also laughing.

"I don't care if the rest of you die but you had better come home," she said threatingly to Bors.

"Surely you would miss me," spoke up Lancelot in the same flirtatious tone.

Vanora gave a thoughtful look which was put on and shook her head.

Everyone laughed at Lancelot's hurt look as he mounted his horse.

There was a tug at Will's dress and she looked down to find number seven holding onto her, waving to his father.

It seemed the small boy had taken a liking to her.

"So what will you do to occupy yourself?" asked Gawain to Will.

She looked up from the little boy and faced Gawain.

"I aim to help Vanora how ever I can around this place".

Vanora looked taken aback. Obviously not many people offered much help here.

"Oh you needn't," she said.

Will shook her head. "Yes I do, I must repay your kindness to me".

Vanora smiled thankfully and looked up at the knights.

"So which of these valiant knights shall you miss most Will?" she asked teasingly.

Will looked at each one in thought then made up her mind.

"None".

All of them looked a little hurt. Both of the women laughed at their faces.

"Well we shall miss you," said Arthur kindly riding up beside her. He held out a hand to her and at first Will didn't know why. Then she realised he wanted her to sit in front of him.

"It would be a pleasure if you rode to the far gate with us milady," he said kindly. Will was taken aback. It was such a nice gesture.

So blushing, she took Arthur's hand and he lifted her quite easily in front of him.

They were ready to set off.

Vanora bid the knights' fair well, warned Bors again not to come home dead, and they began at a trot to the first gate.

They waited patiently for it to open and once out into the open farming land they raced to the far gate.

Will loved the feeling of fresh air run through her hair. But she didn't feel all that comfortable. The only person she had ever ridden a horse with like that had been her father.

Suddenly memories of Orlon flashed past and she bit back the tears.

When they arrived at the far gate, it took much longer to open.

Will clambered down from the tall white steed and gave her thanks to Arthur for the ride.

"One of the Roman soldiers shall take you back," he offered but Will shook her head.

"The walk shall do me good".

Arthur nodded, gave her that look again and made his horse walk closer to the gate so he could tell the Roman captain what they were doing.

Then Dagonet rode alongside Will.

"I see Tristan saw to you're stitches," he said. Will could see the playful glint in his eye.

"Yes, he offered," she answered giving Dagonet a matter as a fact look.

Just as the gates finally began to creep open Will was startled. The sound had returned.

She tried desperately to ignore the drumming but it was louder than ever before. Will stood there quietly and it seemed all other noise faded away.

But the sound automatically returned as a beautiful hawk landed elegantly on Tristan's outstretched arm. But he took no notice.

He was staring up at the sky with a concerned look. Had he heard the drumming?

Then suddenly the drumming stopped, as suddenly as it had begun. Will was certain Tristan had heard the drumming as he looked normal again after it stopped. The same old expressionless face.

Finally the gates opened enough for the knights to exit them.

"Even if you don't miss me, I shall certainly miss you," said Dagonet as he kicked his horse with a smile and took off with the others.

Will was surprised by his words. Someone miss her?

She gave a wave which was returned by Dagonet, Bors, Gawain and Lancelot. Will felt a strong longing to go with them. She didn't understand why though.

Was it possible? Had the knights broken the hard shell she had been hiding under for seven years? Had they become her friends?

**I am hoping this shows more of Will's scared side. She's not as brave as you think you know. Thankyou so much for your reviews and especially to you la argentina for your consistent reaing. Your a great inspiration.**


	6. Number 7

The grey stallion had waited impatiently all day for her to return. Jols had even tried himself to calm the beast but received a deep bite in the process.

But when Will finally did return that afternoon after helping Vanora around the place with a small boy clinging to her dress the stallion was over the moon about it.

"Alright, hold on," she laughed as she put the rope reins around his head.

"Would you like some proper tack?" asked Jols but Will declined the offer.

"I couldn't even use it, let alone afford it".

"Oh it wouldn't cost a cent and I could teach you," said the kind man.

Will shook her head. "No thankyou Jols but thanks for asking".

Just as Will was about to mount the stallion Seven held his arms up pleadingly. He wanted to go for a ride.

Will sighed and lifted the small boy onto the back of the stallion and mounted behind him.

"Are you ready?" she asked the boy as he nodded willingly.

She clicked to the stallion that immediately bolted out of the stable. They pulled up quickly as the first gate opened and then they were off again.

Seven laughed cheerfully as they rode through the green field and held his arms wide open.

Will smiled lightly as she remembered doing this with her father, but then she had been the infant. She had ridden at the front of the horse with her arms wide open and cheerfully laughing while her father had steered the horse over streams and across hills.

But as they slowed to a stop beside a large patch of tall trees Will realised there were no shallow streams or hills of grass. They weren't in Sarmatia.

The two people clambered down from the stallion who took to eating the grass. Will sat down on the grass while Seven playfully chased a rabbit. She laughed as he caught it and held the struggling creature in her face.

"Very good," she laughed.

Seven looked a spitting image of what Vanora would have looked like had she been born a boy. Although his hair was short, it was easy to see if he grew it long it would have hung in chocolate brown ringlets like his mother's.

His little button nose and gorgeous, hazel eyes were also traits from Vanora.

But his characteristics were that of his fathers. Apparently he had a knack for coming home with bruises and cuts every night from young boy fights and liked to pride himself on it. He was also very loud and boisterous, just like Bors.

Seven sighed sadly as the rabbit got the better of him and raced away.

He sat down next to Will and began to ask her questions.

"Where do you come from Willow?" he asked referring to her proper name even though Will never recalled telling the boy it.

"I come from a far away land where there a horses that fly and wolves that are kind and dance with the soldiers. There we eat all the candy you could have and all day we sleep," lied Will.

The little boy laughed loudly. "I never thought Sarmatia was like that!"

Will's eyes opened in surprise. How could he have known? Will wasn't sure if the other knights apart from Dagonet and Arthur knew she was Sarmatian and here this infant knew exactly where she came from. He really was a remarkable child.

"Then what do you think it's like?" she asked him wondering at his intelligence.

"I don't know, that's why I'm going there with daddy".

The little boy spoke with pride. Will sighed. She of course hadn't thought of that. Seven was also half Sarmatian.

"Do you love Arthur?" asked the boy suddenly with much curiosity.

Will laughed aloud.

"What makes you ask?" she enquired filled with likeness for the boy. He didn't cease to amaze.

"Mummy was talking about Arthur looking at you all last night but I didn't hear that much because then nine began to punch me and I punched him back," answered the boy filled with pride that he had punched his older brother.

Will wondered what Vanora had been talking about as Seven toppled over after the stallion nudged him in the back.

* * *

The young boy was tired and half asleep as Will handed him down to Vanora.

"Gosh, what were you two doing?" she asked cradling the boy in her arms like a baby.

"I wasn't doin much but Seven never seems to like to sit down".

Vanora gave Will a thankful smile, shook her head with a laugh and walked into the house to put the boy in his bed.

Will turned the stallion back out to the farming fields and was glad of the sight she saw. The knights had returned.

They had just entered through the far gate with an elegant carriage behind them escorted by more Roman soldiers.

She smiled to herself and set out towards them.

Will was greeted cheerfully by the knights.

"Hello there Will," greeted Gawain. "How are you?"

"I am fine thanks. I see you have all returned in one piece but I think you shall all need a bath," teased Will.

Bors lifted an arm and smelt his armpit. Satisfied he lowered his arm as Will laughed.

"We were just discussing what we will do when we leave, Apparently Bors shall not leave and govern his own village with Dagonet and Gawain is aiming to find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," said Arthur filling in Will.

"Yes and apparently all my children will look like Lancelot," said Gawain with an unamused look. The other knights laughed as Lancelot gave him a sly smirk.

"So what do you plan to do when us fine knights leave. Where will you return Will?" asked Galahad has he came up beside Will.

Will looked down at the stallion's mane. Should she tell them? They were dumb enough not to realise she was Sarmatian so why should they know?

Tristan laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Whats so funny Tristan?" asked Gawain.

The hawk on Tristan's arm flew off and Tristan's face remained the same expressionless look he had left with.

"She's Sarmatian you fool".

Her secret was out. Not that it had been a secret, just a fact that the other knights hadn't managed to find out.

But Will felt commented sort of that Tristan had realised she was Sarmatian.

"No you're not! You're woad though!" exclaimed Bors in a surprised and loud voice.

Will sighed heavily. They may as well know.

Dagonet gave her a sorry look and Arthur looked back at her with interest.

"Yes, my mother is woad but my father was Sarmatian," she admitted quietly.

The knights were all surprised. They felt like idiots that they hadn't figured it out until now.

"Oh," said Lancelot.

Will sat there and gave the stallion a good pat. She felt revealed and unsure. Did her blood affect the way they thought of her now.

"Well then, come back with us," said Galahad.

Will looked up at him with a surprised look. She couldn't. She had a vow to fulfil to her father and wouldn't stop then just because there was the offer to go home.

But it was enticing. Home. She hadn't seen it for so long. She wanted to taste the air and look out at the hills.

But would it be the same? Would it be like it had before with everyone she had cared about in her little village now gone?

"I can't Galahad, I have things to attend to here," she said shaking her head.

The knights look let down and Will didn't understand why. What was so upsetting about not having her with them? They had barely known her for a two days and it seemed they had already allowed her to become a close friend to them.

Will felt she was getting in to deep. She was scared and felt like she was crowded. She needed to get out.

"Surely you would rather go home, I'll marry you," offered Gawain. Will shook her head and smiled.

"Find a woman who is worthy of you Gawain".

"You mean find a woman who Gawain is worthy of," laughed Bors.

Gawain shot him an angry look and fingered the small dagger that rested beside his sword.

"Well you can live with Bors then in his village," said Gawain.

Will gave a muffled laugh. She sensed that there was something inside of her that wanted to return with the knights but also something inside her mind telling her not to.

Will looked ahead. Arthur and Lancelot were having a good chat about something to do with Rome.

Will had already noticed the strong friendship between those two.

During her work, Vanora had told her a lot about the knights and of Arthur and Lancelot's childhood friendship that had lasted all these years.

Will would have given a lot to have a friendship that had lasted that long. Then as though he had heard her thoughts, the stallion snorted angrily.

She gave him a loving pat realising she already had a friend like that as they passed through the gates into the town.

They pulled into the small courtyard outside of Arthur's quarters when a short, bald man stepped out of the carriage. Will guessed that this was the bishop.

"My quarters have been made available to you my lord," said Arthur politely and the bishop gave him a noble nod before being led away by a servant.

Jols kindly took the horses and the stallion to the stables for them. Will was amazed as the stallion allowed Jols to lead him. It seemed the stallion liked it here.

"Come men, we shall feast," announced Arthur to his knights.

Will was about to walk away to find Vanora and beg for food when she was stopped by Tristan.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked plainly and expressionlessly.

"I didn't think I was invited".

"Of course you are," exclaimed Bors wrapping a strong arm around her and almost dragging her to their hall.

Will blushed a little and went along with them but still felt a little insecure. Was she getting to close to these knights?

**Is this enough? I got reviews saying that I hadn't described Will's feeling all this well about her scaredness. I hope I have finaaly mastered her. This Will is hard to write about. XOXO**


	7. Dining with the Knights

Will found herself sitting between Dagonet and Tristan at an extremely large and empty round table.

Dagonet had explained the meaning of the table to her that Arthur meant to give a feeling that there was no one man higher than the other, that they were all equal.

They were full now, after eating their meals but there was still a lot of food set out on the table.

A greedy Bors munched sagely into a drumstick not far off and beside him was Galahad who stared at him in amazement.

"Do you intend to destroy that chicken/" he asked as Bors ripped some more meat from the bone.

Bors gave him a greedy grin and continued to rip it apart.

Will herself had eaten much except for a small slice of meat.

Tristan offered a drumstick from his own plate still with the same vacant expression on his face as always.

Will declined the offer and took a sip from the goblet set in front of her.

They waited patiently for the bishop to arrive Arthur stood up to make a speech and the others did as well, raising their goblets. The men all looked at him with grins as he cleared his throat.

"Men, brothers in arms, we should be glad and proud to have gotten this far. But let us not forget those dear to us that have lost their lives".

The men raised their goblets for a moment and then drank their sorrows away before Bors let out another loud roar.

Will wondered if they dined like this all the time?

Arthur had just placed his own goblet on the table as a scrawny little rat-like man walked in with a look that said that her thought he was very noble.

"Bishop Germanius," he said as the bishop followed him into the dining hall with Jols trailing behind them.

The bishop entered with a smile but it was soon wiped from his face.

"I was to believe there were more of you Arthur," he said with a surprised look and then he noticed Will.

"And a woman in your service, dining with these men?"

"We have been fighting here for fifteen years bishop, and the woman is a dear friend of ours whom the men wanted to share their last moments of knighthood with".

The bishop gave Will a slight look up and down and took a seat right next to Arthur.

Will smiled and blushed a little. Did the knights really feel that way?

Then she thought she had better leave the bishop since he obviously didn't like her there. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardise the knights freedom.

So quietly she took her leave and hurried down to the tavern.

She found a worn out Vanora hurrying about with trays of beer for thirsty soldiers.

"Oh thankyou Will," she said gratefully as Will took some trays.

So while waiting for the knights to come and show them their freedom on paper, Will served out cold beverages to the thirsty men in the tavern.

Will found herself using twice as many trays as Vanora. She couldn't understand why the same men would take another drink straight after they had taken one before.

"Someone is sure popular," said Vanora with a cheeky smile.

Will placed the empty tray on the tavern bench. "These men a very thirsty tonight".

"Or they just want to see your legs Will," added Vanora hurrying off before Will could react.

Will didn't know how to react to these comments. Sure she had heard people call her beautiful but she had never believed it. Whenever looking at her reflection she never felt very confident about her looks.

Suddenly there was a loud roar for drinks which sounded just like Bors. Will grabbed a few mugs of beer and headed over to where the knights had just walked into the tavern.

Will walked over with a smile, unlike them.

"What's wrong?' she asked concernedly.

One by one Will passed each knight a drink. She smiled as Dagonet rubbed his thumb across her cheek and took his drink.

"The bishop would like to talk to Arthur before giving us our papers," sighed Gawain.

Will felt very sorry for these men. They had waited so long for this night and the bishop had to make them wait even longer.

"You'll get them after. It's not like the papers mean anything, they're just papers. You're free now and your duty is done so drink up," said Vanora giving her lover a tight squeeze around the belly.

Immediately the knights brightened up and Will laughed at their cheerful faces.

She went to get another tray of drinks when suddenly she felt an unwanted slap on the ass.

She turned around in shock to see Lancelot smiling at her and heading to a table to join some Roman soldiers who were gambling.

Will didn't know how to react. She stood there gaping until she realised how silly it must have looked so she continued on.

Her stay here was really turning into an experience she had never had with all these men touching her and people saying comments about her body. It was just unusual for Will.

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews guys and thankyou T. Dahlia, you're a great help. I'm sorry but in the future there will be more Tritan/Will interaction. Just bear with me. XOXO**


	8. Denied Freedom

The night went on and the knights got drunk. Vanora and Will had decided to quit work and let everyone get their own drinks from now on for they were bored of it.

So now Will stood chatting with Dagonet about his adventures. Over the past couple of days Dagonet had become very special to Will. He cared and respected her wishes. To her that was very rare in a man.

When Dagonet had finished his short summary of being a knight they went off to find the others.

Lancelot was still gambling, and losing. He didn't seem to be taking it very well, Will thought, as he slammed his dagger into the wooden table.

Bors stood at the bar fussing over number eleven whereas the rest of the knights were over at another table with plenty of women.

Will and Dagonet were greeted cheerfully as they entered the scene.

It seemed Gawain and Galahad were having a knife throwing competition by throwing knives at the leg of a chair which was on top of the table. Galahad threw his knife which landed just under Gawain's.

Gawain stuck his tongue out at the young knight who sat down with a sore look on his face. He looked jealously at the women who were just about fighting to sit on Gawain's lap.

Will felt so sorry for Galahad. No woman sat on his lap although he was admittedly better looking than Gawain.

So Will took a deep breath and did what she had never believed she would do, out of pity for the young knight.

She placed herself on his lap and gave him a bright smile. Gawain looked over at him with an extremely surprised look. Galahad himself looked dumbfounded.

Will felt herself blushing as even Lancelot glanced over in shock.

Was her shyness of men in that way really that obvious?

Suddenly Gawain awoke from his coma of shock and shoved the women off of his own lap and moved his chair right beside Galahad's.

"Give us a go," he said dragging Will over to his lap.

Now it was Will's turn to looked stunned.

She sat up straight with uncomfortableness as the two knights fought over whose lap she should sit on.

So Will decided to put a stop to the argument and stood up. She walked over to the chair with the knives poking out of it and took Gawain's out.

She took five steps back, aimed it carefully and threw.

Will was quite satisfied as it landed square in the middle of the leg, above the mark Gawain had left when it had been his turn.

Everyone looked on with stunned expressions and Will stood there with a modest look about her.

Then she tensed a little as she felt a body standing behind her not even an inch away from her back. It was unmistakeably a man's body as well.

Suddenly a knife whizzed past Will's right ear and it landed smack-bang in the end of the handle on Gawain's knife which Will had thrown.

She spun around in astonishment to find Tristan taking a bite from his apple with the same old inexpressive look about him.

"Tristan, how do you do that?" asked Gawain with two new women on his lap. Galahad now had some women of his own seated on his lap.

"I aim for the middle," said Tristan vacantly pointing at the knife.

He retreated back to wall he had been leaning upon previously, took out another knife from his belt and began cutting away at his apple.

Will joined him.

"Honestly Tristan, you have great aim," she praised him.

Tristan was not either bothered or a mused by the comment. He just stood there eating away.

Will found herself getting annoyed with the man. He was so quiet yet not shy. He received kind comments and neither thanked the person or even looked at them. The man was beginning to get insufferable.

"Oh Tristan why are you always so quiet and distant. Can't you even say one word to me," said Will in a frustrated tone but only so that they alone could hear it.

She stared at him in annoyance as he looked up from his apple and straight into her eyes.

They looked at each other for sometime until Bors suddenly yelled for everyone to be quiet.

Will looked away from Tristan and to where Bors and Vanora who was clutching number eleven now stood in the middle of the tavern.

"Vanora will now sing," declared Bors taking a step away from his lover.

There was a loud cheer from everyone and demands for a song of home.

Will suddenly forgot all her thoughts of Tristan and leant against the wall beside him, waiting eagerly for Vanora's voice.

So Vanora gave in to her fans and sung while gazing at her newly born.

During the song, though Will looked about at everyone's faces. The mere village people gazed at Vanora in admiration for her wonderful voice.

But the knights, they looked as though they were ready to go home, right then and there.

_Land of Bear, land of Eagle,_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing,_

_Land that draws us ever homeward,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

Galahad closed his eyes, picturing his home. Gawain watched Vanora with a longing in his eyes thought it wasn't for her.

_We will go home, _

_We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

Bors stood only steps away from his beautiful lover and almost looked as though he had had a hole punched into his heart.

Dagonet looked empty and sad. Will felt for the man and sighed at his face.

_Hear our singing,_

_Hear our longing,_

_We will go home, oh we will go home._

Lancelot watched the woman with eagerness. He could have jumped on a horse and ridden all the way to Sarmatia if he could of at that moment.

_We will home,_

_We will go home,_

But Will couldn't read Tristan's face. He was an unreadable man.

_We will go home across the mountains._

The last notes of Vanora's song died away and there was silence,

Then Jols spoke up. "Arthur," he cried.

Everyone turned to face the commander who stood somewhat far away with a sad and sorry look on his face.

The knights approached him with looks of glee but Will could sense it. She could sense they were not going home just yet.

"Artorius!" boomed Bors lifting his hands into the air.

Arthur smiled weakly.

Will also approached him. Then she glanced over at Lancelot. He could also sense something wrong with his friend.

"Men, your bravery has been tested beyond limits, but tonight Rome has asked us for one more test," began Arthur.

"Drink?" asked Bors moving his hand in a drinking motion.

The other knights laughed. Clearly they thought Arthur was joking.

"Above the wall there is a highly ranked Roman family in need of rescue. Our mission is to retrieve them".

The knights looked bewildered.

"Let the Romans take care of their own!" spat Bors in disgust.

"These are our orders. We leave at first light," said Arthur bravely. Will admired his courage to tell the knights that their freedom had just been refused to them. But she also felt anger and hatred towards him for it as well.

"Our duty to Rome-if it ever was a duty- is done. Our pact with Rome is done," said Galahad dryly.

"Every man here as laid his life on the for you, you. And all you want his more blood, our blood!" growled Bors as he began pacing in anger.

Everyone turned as Tristan spoke up, not taking his eyes from his apple.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all gonna die someday. If it's at the hand of a Saxon that frightens you, stay home," he said calmly.

Will felt for Tristan. How could he be taking this so calmly?

"Listen if your so eager to dir, you can die right her!" yelled Galahad as Gawain held him back from laying into the silent scout. "I've got something to live for!"

"The Romans have broken their word; we have the word of Arthur. I'll prepare," said Dagonet nobly. He turned and walked off in the direction of his quarters.

"Are you coming?" he asked Bors.

Bors lifted his head up angrily and faced Dagonet angrily.

"Of course I'm bloody coming! I can't let you all get killed can I! I'm just saying what everyone's thinking!" he thundered as he spun around in rage to face Arthur.

Bors stormed off in another direction with Vanora looking after him sadly, cuddling eleven.

Will stood there. She just stood there. How could this happy little place be turned upside down in just minutes?

Arthur looked to Gawain.

"And you Gawain?"

Gawain nodded confidently but also unwillingly. He took a quick look at his young friend who stood there looking furious.

"Galahad as well," he said clapping the man on the back.

Galahad sighed and also stormed off, Gawain following.

Tristan wandered off, to where Will did not know.

She watched as Lancelot and Arthur exchanged glances. Arthur sighed heavily and walked away.

Will pulled her legs into action and began to race after him but felt a strong arm pull her to a stop.

She looked up into the face a sad Lancelot.

"It's not his fault," said Lancelot thinking she was going to go off at him. "Oh I know," she answered and slipped away from his grip.

She met Arthur at the entrance to the stables and fell into step with him as he walked towards his valiant, white steed.

"Arthur I want to come," she said out of the blue. She had made her mind up as soon as the first words had come from Arthur's mouth back in the tavern.

He stopped and looked straight into her eyes. "I know you feel you're offer is noble but it is, I'm sorry to say, but plainly a foolish one," said Arthur, again sighing heavily.

"How can you say that when you don't even know my reason for going," replied Will. Arthur looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him.

"Arthur, it is not for you to say wether or not I go. I can leave of my own will when ever I want. There was nothing holding me back when you asked me to stay but I said yes, for you and the knights," began Will.

"But there is something that draws me away from here and Sarmatia which I believe I can find on your mission".

Arthur took in what she had said so far and nodded for her to keep going.

"Let us say I have loose ends o tie and I know they can be found on the way to or from this Roman family's estate and would it not be far grander if I could kill two birds with one stone and also help these knights to return here for their long awaited freedom. I can handle a sword, if I couldn't I would have died long ago".

Arthur gave a small smile and raised his chin nobly.

"Your offer is approved," he merely said and continued to his horse.

Will smiled bravely and walked away from the stables.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lancelot emerge from the shadows and approach Arthur. She felt no need to hear their words so she kept going.

She walked and walked not knowing actually where she walked to. At least an hour later she found herself on a hill.

The moonlight exposed the hill and Will knelt down at what seemed to be a burial mound. There were many others, hundreds even, just scattered all over the hill.

At the base of the mound where Will knelt she found a long, beautifully made sword emitting from the ground.

She ran a finger slowly down the blade as tears cascaded down her silent face.

She did not sob or make a noise, she just thought.

She thought of home. Would she ever see it again?

Her plan was to meet the Saxons on the way to the Roman family and avenge her father.

She did not know how but she knew she would meet the Saxons either on the way there or the way back.

Back, would she come back? She had lied to Arthur. There was something holding her back here. It was her friends.

The knights, Vanora, Arthur, even Jols. Would it just create another brake in her frail heart again if she left?

She looked up to the sky and spoke to her father.

"I love you father, I seek vengeance for your death but I must ask for you're blessing upon these brave knights. They fight for a cause not their own and freedom and home are all I ask you grant them," she spoke aloud although there was no one else there.

Or was there…

Tristan stood somewhat far away listening to the girl speak to a man who wasn't even there.

He just stood there, not even knowing why himself but he stayed there until she fell asleep while kneeling there.

He picked her almost weightless body up and carried her to her room, without a word…

**I know, I know. The interaction between Will and Tristan isn't that exciting but thats the knid of guy Tristan is... XOXO**


	9. I will be Back

She felt movement beside her own body and awoke to find Seven lying beside her on her bed.

She couldn't remember ever going to her bed and was puzzled at how she had got there.

She guessed it was a few hours before dawn so she lay there for awhile. Seven peacefully slept with a small smile on his face.

Over the days Will had become quite attached to this small boy and he to her.

Suddenly something caught Will's eye and she glanced over at the window sill. There sat perched up high on the sill was Tristan's hawk.

She was surprised to find Tristan himself sitting up against the wall in a light slumber.

Will's eyes trailed towards Bors who was propped up against the bed with a rum bottle in his hand and his mouth wide open and snoring slightly.

Vanora cuddled him around the waist, also sleeping with two small children, five and three, curled up at her feet.

Will smiled to herself ever so slightly. She liked the arrangement of people in her room. It gave it a filling touch.

She knew she had to get up, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay there with Seven and the others.

But she knew she must get up. So quietly she took seven's arm from her shoulder and crawled off the end of the bed.

But her ever so slight movement woke Tristan. Will damned his scout senses for she had meant to let him rest longer.

Tristan grumbled a little and stood up himself. He stretched and turned to his hawk rubbing her affectionately under the beak. The hawk screeched her appreciation and went on her way to find breakfast.

Will watched Tristan walk over to Bors and carefully shake him awake so as not to wake Vanora as well.

"Bors, Bors".

Bors grumbled a bit and his eyes opened.

"Come on Bors," said Will as she left the room. She didn't want to watch Bors leave his family. She knew he would simply just let them sleep without saying goodbye and Vanora would damn him for it.

Will walked into Vanora and Bors's own room. She found her mended tunic and trousers sitting on her bedside table and threw them on. She felt more comfortable in these than the dress.

As she walked out of the room she just saw Bors opening the door to leave.

She went to follow him when Tristan stepped in her way. He held out a belt with a long sheath in that held a sword, her sword.

"Here," he said still with the same blank look as always on his face.

Will gave him a questioning look as she took the sword. Where had the belt and sheath come from?

"You'll need it if you're coming with us," said Tristan plainly.

Will thanked Tristan but she guessed he hadn't heard for she said it just as he walked out.

She wrapped the belt around her and did it up tightly. The sword hung at her hip. It felt different. Usually the sword hung loosely on a piece of vine. Now it was tight and sat properly on her hip.

Will went to leave the house when she heard her bedroom door creak open.

She spun around to see Seven standing there looking tied and rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you going Will?" he asked yawning and walking up to her.

Will knelt down so she could look him in the face. She didn't really know why, she barely knew the kid, but she found it hard to tell him why she was leaving.

"I have to go and help you're daddy but I will be back," she explained.

"When?"

"When your daddy gets back".

The boy stood there for a moment in thought.

"Do you promise?" he asked.

Will gave a faint smile. She couldn't promise that. What if she was killed?

She pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"I promise," she said, her voice now a whisper.

The boy put his arms around her neck and cuddled her. Will felt hot tears in her eyes. She even promised herself she would be back to see him.

Suddenly the boy asked her a question she would never have even expected anyone to ask her.

"Will you give me a name?"

Will looked the boy in the eye confusedly.

"You already have a name though, it's Seven," she said.

Seven shook his head.

"No, I want a proper name," he continued.

Will took a moment to think. Would Vanora allow her to choose a name? Would Bors allow her?

Then she realised this was what the boy wanted, and who was she to deny it to him.

"What about Orlon?" she suggested, after her father for he reminded her so much of her father. The same kindness, cheer, passion and many other characteristics.

The boy's face immediately grew into a wide smile. He nodded his head enthusiastically and Will squeezed him tightly.

"I promise I'll be back for you," she whispered with a single tear sliding down her both sad and happy face.

**I know its only a short chapter but I wanted to show how much the little boy and Will meant to eachother. See you soon, XOXO**


	10. Setting Out

"What do you think is so important about this family?" Gawain asked Bors.

Bors just shrugged and continued cleaning his sword although it was already clean. He didn't want to leave his family. They meant so much to him although he didn't show it much but he loved them more than anything else in the world.

Will held the rope halter around the grey stallions head as Jols slowly approached him with a saddle. Arthur had only agreed she go with them under the condition she use the proper equipment.

"Easy boy, there, there," soothed Will was the stallion snorted.

Jols didn't look to confident. He already had a bandaged arm from just feeding the damn thing.

The stallion stomped a hoof as Jols lowered the saddle onto his back. He stiffened but continued as he swung the girth over. He trusted Will to keep the stallion steady.

Galahad was already riding his horse. He rode it around in circles just inside the entrance to the stables. He was trying to loose some of the anger that boiled inside of him but it seemed the horse was paying for it.

"Galahad! Give the horse some slack. He's gonna be carrying you a pretty long way," said Gawain to calm his young friend down.

Galahad slowed the horse down but did not stop. He still wore the same angry face.

Jols now leaned against the stable wall sighing in relief. He was quite proud of himself. He hadn't gained even a scratch while putting the saddle on the grey stallion but had left the bridle to Will.

Every night turned as Arthur entered the stable. He wore a sorry and hurt look but tried to his it with his head held high nobly as he passed Galahad.

Galahad did not even try to hide the glare he gave Arthur. Will felt sorry for the commander.

Arthur walked towards the saddles that hung on racks on the wall and took his own to saddle his horse.

Then the bishop entered.

He wore a gleeful smile as if it was a blessing the knights were going away on such a dangerous mission.

"Ah my brave knights," he exclaimed as his smile began to fade. Each knight did not fail to hide their hatred of the man. Dagonet pushed past the bishop baring his axe to the man.

"Um, my secretary Horton will accompany you," he said with a flicker of fear as the rat-like man stood beside him holding his disgustingly ugly head high as if he thought he was somewhat important.

Arthur nodded unwillingly.

"Jols, find him a horse".

Horton walked past Germanius and followed Jols to a large, furious looking beast.

Will knew Jols had picked that horse in hope that it threw Horton and cracked his head open.

Germanius passed a fleeting look over Will. He didn't like her and really Will didn't like him either.

"I thought you said she was not a knight?" asked the bishop nodding his head in her direction.

"Well she is now," spat Dagonet at the bishop.

Will puffed out her chest a little in pride. Was she now a knight? She gloated at Dagonet's words and felt her cheeks brighten a little.

Germanius gave an unlikely nod and looked to Arthur.

"You're papers will be here waiting," he said just about to walk off but Arthur stopped him.

"I will hold you to you're word bishop," he said threateningly. No one but Arthur and the bishop knew what Arthur's words actually meant but it seemed to scare the bishop a little.

For the next half an hour they finished preparing. Will calmed the stallion a little. He had never worn a saddle before and was a little jumpy.

"If you're a knight you should be able to control your horse," said Horton seeing the stallion pig route a little.

The horse he sat on stood there calmly and seemed not to mind Horton sitting on him at all. Jols walked up to the horse and whispered something in his ear that only Will and the horse heard.

"Traitor".

The horse seemed to feel bad for betraying Jols to this man and immediately began pig routing as if to make it up to him.

Horton clung to his neck in fear.

"Can't say the same for you can I," spat Will. She heard the knights all give a short laugh.

Suddenly Tristan approached the horse and slung a bow into the saddle along with another sword. He put a small quiver of arrows on the other side.

"You'll need them," he said seeing the questioning look on Will's face. But she was merely surprised because the stallion had immediately stopped being nervous as soon as Tristan had approached.

"Thankyou".

Tristan walked back to

Arthur mounted his white horse and the knights followed curfew. They were ready.

Will took a deep sigh as they made the horses walk to the first gate to save their energy a little. Her heart was pounding hard inside her chest. She was so nervous and felt as if she could faint.

Soon they were racing out of the far gate and out into the open Briton, above the wall.

The stallion seemed to love the ride towards the freedom and thoughts of the woads entered her mind. Would Merlin be there? Will suddenly felt a need to speak to Merlin. After all he was a friend of hers and her mother's husband.

They rode and rose and never even slowed down when they entered the forest with Horton bringing up the rear.

Tristan raced further ahead to scout. Arthur led them all.

Will herself was behind Dagonet and in front of Galahad.

The ride went on and on until they stopped by a stream for a rest. So far there had been no trouble.

Tristan returned with no news of danger or anything like that.

Will found herself always looking about to catch sight of any woads.

"We will take it slow from here for the horses and camp further up the stream tonight," explained Arthur as they remounted.

So they continued in a fast trot and following Arthur's orders made camp at sunset.

Will took the saddle from the stallions back and he reared up with glee, free from the tight girth.

She placed the saddle next to the knight's ones beside the fire so they could use them as saddles.

Not many conversations were made that night. Really the knights and Horton all simply lay down and went to sleep, not even bothering with supper.

Will didn't fall asleep that easily. Her thoughts wandered from their mission to the little seven, or Orlon as he was now called.

Little Orlon was almost a replica of her father. Maybe that was why Will loved him so much.

Suddenly Tristan sat up as fast as lightning. He slept beside her and Dagonet on the other side.

Tristan stared at a tall tree and Will could only just see his face with help from the dying fire.

His eyes looked up and down the tree. Then they rested just where the two tree branches broke away from each other. He stared threateningly at it and Will wondered what was there.

Then as her eyes focused on the tree she could just see a figure perched up there, or was it merely her eyes playing tricks.

She gasped slightly as the figure suddenly disappeared. There had been someone there.

Tristan turned to face her as she sat up.

"It's alright," he said reassuringly. But Will was not satisfied. She was almost certain that Tristan knew also what it had been. A woad.

Will had recognised it by how they were hidden in the tree. Tristan's ordinary face stared into the fire and he leant on his knees. He did not seem worried but was willing to stay awake in case of an attack.

Will wondered what he was thinking. Did the silent scout even think at all for he never talked?

Quietly Will stood up and walked down to the stream telling Tristan she just wanted a drink.

Luckily the stream was a fair way away from their camp so he would not see her.

Will looked desperately around for the woad. Had it just been her imagination? She had recognised the woads built body. She knew exactly who it was.

Suddenly she heard a gentle thump and she spun around. The moonlight showed the man that stood behind her.

"I haven't seen you for awhile Will," said the man. He was tall and built but also quite thin. His long, straight and knotted hair hung limply down to the middle of his back.

His bared chest was covered in blue woad paint. His kind and gentle face bore a smile.

"The same goes for me, Julius," answered Will. Memories flooded back to her.

Long ago, when Will had turned thirteen the marrying age her mother had begged her to agree to marrying a woad boy. This woad boy.

Then Julius had been fifteen and very eager to marry her. But Will had not returned the favour. She had never wanted to marry nor had she ever really wanted to be with a man since her father's death.

"How are you?" she asked the woad. Julius sat down on a rock and Will did the same.

"Oh I'm fine".

"Are you married?"

"No".

The answer came as a shock to Will. Julius had always been a very handsome young man and also quite popular with the other girls.

"You?" he asked looking straight at her.

Will shook her head with a smile. She felt a little guilty. After all her mother had said she had broken his heart after not marrying him.

"What on earth are you doing with Sarmatian knights Will?" he asked.

Will shrugged.

"They are my kind".

"Will, you are our kind. You are woad".

"I am also Sarmatian Julius and nothing will change that".

Julius sighed heavily.

"Why them over us?" he asked. He was asking why she stayed with the knights and didn't return to the woads.

"You wouldn't understand Julius".

Will wasn't even sure if she understood fully why she stayed with the knights.

"Will they are our enemy".

"Wrong, they are your enemy".

Julius looked to the rushing water of the stream.

"Come back with me Will. Come home and marry me," he pleaded. Will sighed. They had been through this the night he had proposed to her a few years back.

"Julius, my home is not with you or anyone of woad, not even my mother".

Julius looked hurt by her words. He also looked angry.

"Then you would betray us for them. Become one of them," he said as his voice rose a little.

"Wake up Julius I am one of them!" said Will frustrated. Julius glared at her and suddenly ran off. He ran into the forest and Will sat there angrily. She had hurt him but he had asked for it.

Will stood up furiously ad began to head back to the camp. But she ran into someone's strong body and looked up to find Tristan standing there.

Fear engulfed Will. Had he seen her with Julius? Would he tell Arthur? What would Arthur do then?

Will swallowed and waited for Tristan to act. What would he do?

**The next chapter defines wether tristan trusts her, likes her or merely despises her. Stay tuned folks! XOXO**


	11. Arguments between Friends

Will waited in fear for Tristan to do something.

But was surprised when he merely walked past her and down to the stream to wash his face without a word.

Will watched him with surprise. Then a sort of anger rose inside of her. The silence of the scout annoyed her. Why did he always have to be so distant?

"Tristan-,"she began but he cut her off.

"Why do you speak your friend like that?" he asked plainly as he sat down exactly where Will had just minute's ago.

Will walked over and took Julius's old seat.

"He's not my friend," she said calmly. She looked at Tristan's unemotional face. The same one as always.

"Are you sure?"

Will didn't know what to think. Who was he to say who her friends were? Then She realised she herself had been calling him a friend.

"Tristan, you don't even know who he is".

Tristan nodded in agreement. "True," he said cocking his head to one side a little.

"But I saw how he looked at you".

Will looked up at Tristan. How much had he heard?

Will was angry again. Tristan was being just like Julius. Making out he understood everything about her when he didn't know a damn thing.

She rose in her anger.

"Look Tristan, I know you think you're helping but you don't know anything".

Tristan gave her a look that said 'try me'.

She sighed angrily.

"Tristan just keep away! You don't know anything about me! Just leave me alone!"

And with that she returned to her place near the now dead fire.

She fell asleep quickly but Tristan still sat there. What had this girl done to him? He had looked at other woman and been with other women but he had never felt anything for them.

Those women had liked him and enjoyed having him around and although Tristan had really just ignored them, they had still hung around him.

Why did he feel a need to even just talk to Will when clearly she was annoyed by him?

* * *

Arthur shook a tired Will awake. She almost hit him as she opened her eyes to find his face just inches away from hers.

"We need to get going Will," he said getting up and walking over to his horse.

Will was panting from the shock as she picked her saddle up and heaved it up onto the stallion. But the saddle proved a little too heavy for her and Galahad raced to her rescue.

She glanced up at him as he tightened the girth around the stallion's belly. A shiver was sent down her spine as their hands briefly touched.

When Galahad was gone Will didn't know what to think. What had happened there?

And so they were off again. Riding fast and hard.

Soon they came to Marius's estate.

They pulled their horses up at the gate and looked up to a short, fat man standing up on the wall.

"Who are you?" bellowed the fat man.

"We were sent by the pope!" answered Arthur.

The man disappeared from the wall and after awhile the gates opened as the man walked out.

Will gasped. The drumming had returned. She heard it clearly this time. But although the fear inside of her was immense so was the determination.

She had set out on this journey with the knights in hope of meeting this Cerdic and here perhaps was her chance.

So while Arthur confronted the fat man, Will rode off without a sound and nobody noticed. Well she thought no one noticed.

* * *

The grey stallion stood somewhat far away. It had been awhile since Will had left Marius's estate behind and now she hid behind a large boulder at the base of the mountain.

She felt as if her heart and leaped from her chest and into her throat.

There, marching in front of her was the Saxon army.

One by one they went and at a slow pace thankfully.

But to Will's surprise there was only a few hundred, not the thousands as she had heard before.

She sat there waiting to attack. She meant to attack the very last and demand to know where Cerdic was.

Then when the last one came she leapt out at him.

**These f****ew chapters are a little shorter but hopefully will get longer. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think will happen in the furture cause I haven't decided yet. Should Tristan live? XOXO **


	12. Out Numbered

Tristan rode away from the forest. He had followed Will in there when she had snuck off. His curiosity had forced him and now he had valuable information for Arthur.

He had felt as if he had been betraying her when he had left. But there had to be a reason for her going in there and he was smart enough not to meddle as he had done last night.

So quickly and swiftly he rode up to Arthur, passing carriages filled with many different people from the village at the state.

He ignored them and pulled up in front of his commander.

"Arthur, there is a vast army of Saxons headed this way. They will be here before nightfall".

Arthur looked at Tristan, his brow furrowed in worry.

"So they have us trapped," he sighed.

"There is a trail heading east, through the mountains and that's the one we should take," said Tristan, his scouting skills always coming through.

Arthur thought for a moment and glanced at his small caravan of carriages ready to set off.

"Arthur, who are these people?"

Arthur turned back to Tristan whose face showed a hint of worried ness.

"They're coming with us".

Tristan gave a small laugh of disbelief and shook his head.

"They will never make it".

* * *

Will's intention had been merely to take the final man by surprise, and quietly, and hide him behind the boulder so she could get the information she needed.

She accomplished none of these things.

For one when she had made out to simply wound his leg with her sword she had stumbled a little and the sword had gone right through his chest killing the man. And secondly she had done it with no sort of quietness. She had done it quite loudly actually.

She gasped as she looked up and saw ten, tall ugly brutes advancing on her. Ten Saxon soldiers. She had faced four before and barely got away, how would she manage ten?

So quickly Will drew her sword from the dead man's body and sheathed it before hurrying back around the boulder.

She made her first move to climb up the mountain side just to where the stallion awaited her but unfortunately her boot got stuck.

She tugged and tugged, sure now that her veins would explode soon from the furious pumping of blood inside of her. Fear engulfed her mind and sweat poured from her forehead.

Then she saw the first of the ten Saxons appear around the side of the boulder.

Quickly Will pulled her foot from her boot, kicked aside the other, and began scampering up the rocks.

She fought back the moans of pain coming from her feet. The sharp rocks put cuts on the souls of her feet. Also it had began to snow a little while ago which made it slippery.

She briefly looked down and saw a trail of bloody footprints but looked away immediately as she saw the Saxon soldiers were also quite quick at climbing.

Ignoring the stinging wounds on her feet she pulled herself over the ledge where the stallion stood.

But suddenly she felt someone grasp her ankle and pull her body to the ground.

She hit her head hard on the ground but it didn't knock her out. She looked about groggily but came to when she noticed all ten of the Saxons surrounding her.

She immediately began to pull herself quickly to her feet but felt a strong blow around the waist knocking her off of her feet.

She could hear the stallion snorting and rearing at the Saxons. She groaned as she saw them throw rocks at him and he just stayed there. Will was thankful for her friend although even he could not fight off ten Saxons.

The grey stallion was soon brought to the ground by a number of ropes and Will gasped as the Saxons tired the ropes to his rear legs and tied them to a tree with little room for him to move.

Her heart pounded with fear and torture as the Saxons ripped at her clothes with their knives, all laughing and having a good time.

Although she was knocked about fairly well, Will wasn't having fun and it was clear.

She took swipes at the Saxons with merely her fist but the outcome wasn't all that hopeful.

Her tired body was just ready to give in as one Saxon pushed her up against the tree that the stallion was tied to. She glared at him, not wanting give herself away. For Will had managed to slip the spare dagger from the Saxon's belt while he had pushed her against the tree.

Then when she saw her chance she took a swipe at the rope and released the stallion. No matter what happened she wanted to make sure the stallion was free.

The Saxon looked at the stallion in surprise and remembering last time, Will thrusted her knee upwards.

She began to flee as the Saxon screamed in pain but was caught by three others.

All three shoved her to the ground and she groaned and yelled as they began to untie her tunic.

Thinking all was lost, she suddenly saw in amazement one of the Saxons heads being severed from his body. The others all raised their swords in surprise, but were a little slow.

The rescuer made quick work of them, slicing away with his sword.

Will leant up against the tree. Her body ached all over. The cold atmosphere didn't help and it seemed to be getting darker with the weather.

Will felt tears in her eyes. White hot tears filled with anger and hatred, for herself.

Her pride was hurt. She had set out to avenge her father and only managed wounds from mere Saxon soldiers. She hadn't even met this Cerdic and was already beaten to a pulp.

She looked up sadly at the sound of footsteps and saw Tristan. He had saved her.

But Will was greeted with a surprise. Although there was still the small hint of a vacant expression, there was also something else.

Will saw it in is eyes. He was worried and cared. He kneeled down and slowly reached out to inspect her arm. She grimaced as she felt a stinging sensation run up it as he pressed his thumb near her elbow.

It was sprained, badly.

She stared down at the ground. How could this have happened?

Tristan took his light coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She felt scared and ruined as Tristan picked her up without even a sign of effort.

She rested her head on his chest as he lifted her up into the saddle of his horse and mounted behind her.

They began to slowly descend the mountain with the grey stallion following close behind.

The stallion's tack had been ripped off by the Saxons and his back was now bare and we wore no bridle.

Will looked faintly back at the place where she had been attacked. Blood now stained the snow and the dead bodies lay there. Will wondered if the dead Saxons had family that would perhaps miss them.

Will leant back against Tristan. She didn't really know what to think of him or her.

And all the while, she heard a distant drumming ringing in her ears.

**Ok, I'm not sure if I wrote this chap to its full extent but I hope you like it! Seeyas all soon again XOXO**

**And thankyou T .Dahila for your advice!**


	13. Failure and Hurt Pride

Arthur glanced over at the carriage Tristan had just emerged from and mounted his horse again.

It had been a great shock when Tristan had returned from scouting with a beaten Will in his arms.

It had affected all the knights deeply. Each one had their questions but had waited for the scout to put her in the carriage to ask them.

So Tristan found he had a crowd of worried knights surrounding him for some of the journey.

"What happened Tristan?" asked Arthur sternly.

Tristan's face was, as always, impassive as he answered.

"I don't know really. I came across a bunch of Saxons beating her up".

The knights all glanced towards the carriage in hope of seeing her. But they could not.

"Poor girl," sighed Bors.

The only knight not there was Dagonet. He was in the carriage holding a small boy named Lucan.

He sat beside Will while a woman tended to the girl's wounds. Will heard Dagonet call the woman Fulcina.

"Thankyou," she murmured.

Fulcina gave her a warm smile and wrapped a strong piece of material around her sprained arm.

Will sat there feeling useless. She was not proud of herself, infact she felt the complete opposite.

If it wasn't for Tristan she perhaps would have died.

But thankfully for the knight she sat there with a heavy graze across one cheek, torn souls on the bottom of her feet, cuts and bruises just about everywhere, a sprained arm and many other wounds.

But in Will's mind she thought probably dying would have been much better. She had completely destroyed her pride and perhaps lost the friendship of the other knights.

Dagonet placed a kind hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes. They boy in his arms now slept.

"Its alright," he whispered before setting the boy down and leaving the carriage.

Will was left in her thoughts as Fulcina wandered off to another far corner of the caravan. Will watched her bend down over a figure and gently tap the person on the shoulder.

The person rolled over and Will gasped.

She turned to face away. She could not let the person see her like this. She could not let Guinevere see her like that.

For that's who it was, Guinevere. The lost stepsister she had thought gone forever.

Will slid down under the blankets that had been given to her and was thankful that Guinevere was alive. She wanted so much to go and see her step sister and embrace her but she couldn't. Not looking like that.

Guinevere and Will had always prided themselves on being able to unarm the other woad boys their age and now look at her. She was beaten and wrecked.

Will looked at the little boy who lay beside her. He was perhaps a few years older than little Orlon, not much but was not filled with the same life as Orlon.

This boy was pale and almost lifeless. What was his story? Why did he have deep scratches on every bit of exposed skin?

She saw the boy shiver from the cold in his sleep and Will covered him with the blanket also and cuddled up to the boy. She would not let him freeze to death.

And then she fell asleep.

But she soon awoke as the carriage was pulled to an abrupt stop. Thankfully the boy did not also wake.

He stayed there, sleeping. But as Will sat up she caught the gaze of Guinevere ho sat staring at her.

Guinevere's skin was paler than the boys and she had black rings around her eyes. Bruises engulfed her frail body and her fingers were swollen and red.

"Will?" she said in amazement. Will nodded slightly as she crawled towards her stepsister whom grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh! I am so glad to see you!" she exclaimed, a smile erupting from her thin, blue lips.

Will smiled also and returned the hug.

"We all thought you lost Guinevere," she sighed, happy to finally make contact with her.

The two exchanged stories. Guinevere's was first and then Will's and neither one seemed more tragic with than the other.

"Oh Guinevere, if I had known where you were I would have come for you immediately," she said truthfully.

Guinevere gave a quick glance through a small crack in the side of the carriage.

"So you trust these knights/" she asked. Will took a moment to think and then nodded.

"They're not as bad as Merlin explained them Guinevere. Sure they kill but only so that they can return to Sarmatia," explained Will.

Guinevere sat in though for a moment. The mention of her father must have brought up a wanting to see him.

And Will knew without a doubt that Guinevere would definitely see Merlin again.

Suddenly the little boy began to stir and Guinevere crawled over to see him. Will took her leave.

She quietly left the carriage and looked around.

There were at least fifteen different fires set about a large clearing. One large fire had Marius and his personnel guards around it, talking about something that seemed quite important to them.

The other fires were surrounded by mere people travelling them and some were occupied by the knights.

Will didn't want to bother anyone so she quietly crept away and found a large and comfortable tree not far away to nestle against.

She sat there for awhile, just thinking.

She suddenly heard an uproar of laughter from some of the villagers and as soon died down Will felt no need to go and be with them.

She felt like an embarrassment to her father. What had she done?

She didn't think anyone could possibly feel the humility she did at that moment.

Will had thought herself brave and noble, setting out on a mission like that and every time she got close to even the thought of fulfilling her vow, she was stomped upon.

Then Will remembered what it had been like for the little girl she had once been, to set out and face the world.

The little girl Will remembered as herself had been filled with anger and sorrow.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approach and looked as Tristan sat down beside her, leaning on one propped up knee. His face was unreadable and Will didn't know if he pitied her or secretly laughed at her.

"Are you alright?" were his first words.

Will slightly nodded her head and looked away from him. She bit back the tears of pain and the tears of humiliation.

Suddenly Will looked at him again as she felt the gentle touch of his thumb run across the graze on her cheek. She looked at him with confused, sorrow filled and hurt eyes. He looked back at her with the same look as always.

Will couldn't understand. Was this the Tristan she knew?

Slowly he drew his hand away and looked down at her feet. They were also bandaged.

"What were you doing?" he asked her with a tone of concern but his face did not change.

Will stared at him. Should she tell him? The only other knight she had told her past to was Dagonet but he was different and had understood. Would Tristan understand?

But he had also saved her, like Dagonet had, and probably deserved her story.

So she told him, and he listened.

"I was just a scared little child who loved my father a lot in the beginning. Then it ended with a stupid girl who thought she knew everything," finished Will, putting herself down.

While she had told the story she hadn't hidden the few tears rolling down her cheek and couldn't now either.

She looked up as Tristan lifted her chin with a finger. Will fought back the urge to actually cry out.

She wouldn't humiliate herself anymore.

Then slowly Tristan shook his head.

"It was not you're fault that your father died Will. And believe me, you did him justice today. I do not even know many men who face a task like that with the bravery you have shown".

Will was comforted by his word. She wiped away the tears and lent back against the tree as Tristan withdrew his hand.

Then she realised she still wore his coat and when she went to return it, Tristan was standing up. He shook his head she held it out to him.

"You keep it; you need it more than I".

And with that we went off to scout.

Will sat there thinking over Tristan's words. He had comforted her a great deal and also made her feel something else.

When he had touched her she had felt different. She had felt scared yet comforted, light yet heavy.

She couldn't explain it. And it was because of Tristan's illegible expression, she did not know if he had seen it or even felt it himself.

**Did he feel it? Stay tuned for the next chapter... XOXO**


	14. The Drumming

Will stirred in her sleep. She had been woken by loud voices and yelling. Then at the sound of a frightened child scream she sprung awake.

She hurried over to where the action was taking place.

Then to her horror she found that the boy Lucan had a knife held to his throat by Marius and Dagonet was cornered by four Roman soldiers.

Will knew he could handle them easily but feared for the life of Lucan.

Will watched as Marius pressed the knife against the boys flesh and immediately her senses kicked in.

She leapt for Marius punched him in the face with her unharmed arm. He released Lucan from his grip and stood there clutching his broken nose.

Will backed up, holding Lucan's shoulders when she felt metal on her back. She spun around and kicked the Roman soldier in the knee and took his sword with great speed.

She suddenly slit the soldier's throat without thinking and then stood there as everyone stared, realising what she had done.

Suddenly she felt Marius tug at Lucan's arm and as he went to pull the boy from Will an arrow whizzed past Will's ear and straight into the heart of Marius.

Will spun around to see the person who wielded the bow and to her surprise found Guinevere standing alongside Arthur and a cocky looking Lancelot.

"I see your hands are better," he said with grin at Guinevere.

Will looked up at the noble Arthur and went to find the stallion. She did not want to face Arthur.

So she quietly snuck off in search the grey stallion. She did not venture far and could not find the stallion.

Suddenly she heard a loud whinny and she spun around in hope that it was the stallion.

But it wasn't, it was Tristan and his own horse.

He held a Saxon bow in one hand

"Oh, hello," she said as she began to walk past him.

She stopped as Tristan leant down and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You're stallion is further up the trail we are on. I saw him but you must ride quickly with me now. The Saxons are getting close".

Will looked up at his vacant face. He knew that just the mention of Saxons scared her and that she didn't want to see them again.

And Will knew that he knew this.

She went to climb up behind him but felt him lift her up in front of him just as he had before, effortlessly.

She enjoyed the ride to the camp although it was short.

She listened to the rhythm of the horse's hooves on the ground and thought.

When they arrived at the camp everyone looked at them as Tristan threw the bow on the ground.

"How many did ya kill?" asked Bors.

"Three," answered Tristan.

"Not a bad start to the day," said Bors smugly.

Will was still mounted with Tristan on his horse as they rode along and the grey stallion walked behind them

Will watched from in front of Tristan as Arthur stepped cautiously out onto the ice. In front of them was a humongous lake, frozen solid. Or not completely solid, she thought, as there was a deafening cracking sound as a carriage passed onto the ice.

Luckily nothing happened.

Tristan dismounted and helped Will down, careful not to knock her arm.

She gave him a small smile and she almost fainted when he returned it. She stared at his curved lips and realised how strange he looked when he smiled.

She quickly turned away, not wanting to look strange staring at the man and put a loving hand on the grey stallion's neck. He snorted his approval and continued on with her.

The drumming was getting louder. It hadn't stopped at all, not even when she slept for it entered her dreams. But it had been faint, unlike now.

She sighed and continued walking until Arthur stopped all of them.

She looked at each knight.

Each one looked about the mountains, as if searching for something. Then Will let out a small gasp.

They had all heard the drumming.

**Tristans getting closer but Will is getting more scared. XOXO**


	15. Dagonet's Fall

It happened all so quickly.

The Saxons had drawn closer and Will had found herself offering to stay and fight. Arthur had looked her up and down and not looked convinced she actually could.

Then Tristan had stepped in.

"I will watch her Arthur, and anyway she is a good sword fighter with both arms," he had said.

Will had wondered how Tristan knew she could fight with both hands.

Arthur had simply nodded and left Tristan to watch Will. They had given their horses to Jols and Tristan had walked behind her to where Arthur, Guinevere and the other knights all stood, ready to fight.

Now Will stood, a sword in her hands, watching as a small number of the Saxon army stepped slowly out onto the ice.

She tried to swallow her fear away but it didn't work. She had made the decision to stay as revenge. Which she now was almost certain she would not get. It was nine to six hundred at least and the only hope she had left really was the ice breaking.

But she still stood bravely and ignored the fear. She glanced at Guinevere whom smiled at her.

"You look scared; there are a lot of lonely men out there," Lancelot teased Guinevere.

She glared at him.

"Don't worry; I won't let them rape you".

Will, Bors and Galahad laughed at this remark.

Then they turned back to the Saxons. They stopped suddenly as the ice rumbled.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan," said Arthur.

Guinevere turned to him.

'They're far out of range".

Arthur gave her a smile which Will realised was the same smile he had once given her. She didn't feel jealous of Guinevere at all, just glad.

Bors and Tristan let loose their arrows and which soon became embedded in two Saxons.

Bors laughed at the Saxons whereas Tristan remained expressionless.

Will looked at the Saxon leader's angry face. She knew this was not Cerdic.

The Saxon army began to advance.

Dagonet stood on the other side of Will and he gave her a reassuring smile. Will returned it. She remembered the look on his face as Lucan had rode off in a carriage. He had taken the boy in as he had taken her in. And Will still didn't feel jealous.

The knights and Guinevere let loose their arrows while Will and Arthur stood there.

Will felt useless and dropped her sword. Tristan stopped and looked down at her as she picked up the bow.

She had used one before but only short woad bows, not long ones. Then with amazing skill she allowed her arrow to spin off and shoot right through one Saxon and into another. It was amazing.

She stood in all her glory as she did the same again and but after found she could not kill two Saxons without two arrows.

Tristan, not wanting to let her take over his pride in shooting, then killed three Saxons with one arrow but couldn't do it again.

"Let's make this a competition ey?" suggested Bors.

Will, Lancelot, Gawain and Bors were soon competing, the others not wanting to.

"Twenty," boasted Gawain.

"Forty five," said Lancelot crushing his friend.

"Seventy one," said Will.

"A hundred to be exact," gloated Bors.

Then Tristan suddenly piped up. "Two hundred and one," he said beating them all.

Bors looked absolutely amazed.

"Well your not competing are you," said Lancelot gruffly.

Will glanced at Tristan just long enough to see the faint smile on his face.

He was a killer, and sadly enough loved it. Will didn't know if he loved the thrill or just the saving people prospect. Either way, Tristan enjoyed killing.

Suddenly the Saxon army came to close.

"Prepare for battle," called out Arthur as they all dropped their bows, except for Guinevere, and picked up their swords.

They stood there for awhile, just waiting as the ice rumbled.

Will looked over at Dagonet. He turned to her and looked at her lie he never had before.

Will didn't know what to do. That look had only once been given to her before by one other man.

Suddenly Dagonet dropped his sword, heaved up a great battle axe and immediately began running and yelling towards the Saxons.

Will watched in horror as Dagonet hit the ice hard with axe.

"Cover him!" ordered Arthur.

Guinevere immediately began shooting away her arrows, three at a time and Tristan joined her.

Released from her shock, Will did the same.

Her heart cried out as Dagonet was hit with an arrow and then another.

The ice began to crack and the Saxon army began to run with their tail between their legs. But they did not run fast enough.

Later, Will told herself she had not run fast enough either, to Dagonet.

She dropped her bow and she ran to Dagonet. When she reached him she pulled his head into her lap. He was beginning to slide into the freezing water and she did her best to hold him up.

Before Arthur arrived to help, Dagonet's last words were "I love you".

**I'm sorry but I had to. I know I'm a murderer but had to let dagonet go. Please don't go just yet. The next chapter is all about tristan and Will. I promise something special between the two! XOXO**


	16. Where does Tristan fit?

One tear slid down her cheek. Dagonet was gone, he was really gone.

She couldn't believe he had left her.

His last words had been for her and her only. She would never share them.

It had been fatherly love for her, she knew this. Fatherly love.

And Will had returned the love. It was true; he had been like a father to her. He had been a second father.

First she had lost Orlon, now Dagonet. Was she cursed? Could she let another man into her life without him being killed?

Will felt empty and alone.

Dagonet had given her hope. Now he was dead.

She remembered the look he had given her on the battlefield. It had been the look Orlon had always given her every day and night. It was the look a father would give a daughter.

Bors sat drunkenly against the burial mound and poured a mug of beer over Dagonet's grave.

Lucan stood just staring at the sword which Arthur had driven into the ground at the head of the grave.

He just stood there sadly, grasping Dagonet's ring.

Suddenly Vanora appeared out of no where and helped a drunken Bors to his feet that walked off in his state.

She pulled Lucan away and dragged little Orlon with her. Orlon looked pleadingly at Will but she could not even manage a smile.

The boy, looking hurt turned and ran to the village.

Vanora gave her a sorry look and left her there, knowing she wanted to be alone.

She could hear Arthur and Guinevere talking not far off and then she could hear them walking away.

She was all alone on Badon Hill.

She didn't want to leave Dagonet. She did not really know what to do. Should she seek revenge as she had done for her first father? Or should she merely let the matter rest and leave Dagonet merely in her heart forever.

Will was scared. No she was petrified.

Her dress blew gently in the wind and her brown curls danced wildly.

"Goodbye," she whispered to the wind as if it were Dagonet.

Will stood there until it seemed sunset was on the verge of beginning.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and spun around in alarm as she felt a hand rest on her hip.

Tristan gazed down at her vacantly as he removed his hand in her alarm.

Will looked up into his face. Her eyes were scared and filled with torment. She needed Tristan's comfort which he supplied.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leant against his chest, her hands by her face.

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It was not your fault," answered Will, her voice not failing.

"I know you mourn for him like you mourned you're father".

Will just sighed deeply. Tristan understood. It had been him and Dagonet now there was only Tristan to understand.

Will pulled away from Tristan's strong arms and looked subtly out to the horizon.

For miles and miles there was just beautiful land. But was it her land?

She had lived here for seven years and sill could not call it home although half her blood came from here. She could not decide. Her mother Woad, her father Sarmatian and she was stuck in between.

Which was home? Sarmatia or Briton?

Over the past week, she had had more reason to call Briton home than she ever had but deep inside her heart ached for Sarmatia.

Tristan watched her eyes.

"I don't even know where my home is," admitted Will with no tone of anything really in her voice.

"Why can it not be both," suggested Tristan. Will looked up at him. He looked deep in her eyes and Will could see.

Suddenly he bent his neck down and kissed her. At first it was soft but soon he kissed her passionately.

Will was so surprised she did not contribute much. She just let Tristan kiss her.

Wait; was this the scout kissing her? The silent scout?

Will felt more scared than ever. Could she let another man in her life?

Then the kiss ended and Tristan looked down at her with the faintest of smiles.

Will still looked scared and tormented.

Then Will turned and walked back to village, yet a third tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Will stood with her back against the stable wall. She was confused, sad, tortured and the slightest bit angry.

The grey stallion stood very close, sensing her condition and trying his best to comfort his friend.

So Tristan also felt for her as she had suspected she did for him.

But she did not want to put his life in danger as she believed she had done to Orlon and Dagonet.

Footsteps approached and Galahad entered the stables not meaning to intrude on Will.

He took one look at Will, dropped the saddle in his arms and walked over to her immediately wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

Will burst into tears. She did not cry loudly but softly as Galahad leant his own head on top of hers.

Will remembered the shiver he had sent down her spine with just a simple touch. A brotherly touch. The family was beginning to unfold.

Dagonet had been a dear and strong father to her. A man to protect and direct her.

Galahd was a loving and caring brother. Someone to watch out for her.

Bors was like a cheerful uncle, always there to make her laugh.

Lancelot was like a handsome cousin, always flirting but also being there.

Gawain was like another brother, there to hold everyone together like glue a little.

Arthur was like yet another brother, headstrong and brave.

And Tristan, what was he?

**Oh my god! It finally happened. I had butterflies writing this scene and almost cried myself. The next chapter shows more Tristan and Will so keep reading! XOXO**


	17. Untitled

The tears had dried up and Will and Galahad had gone to the tavern to find it empty except for Bors who was passed out on the bench, Gawain bleakly throwing knives at a chair, Lancelot seeing how fast he could drain a mug of beer and stare at his discharge papers at the same time and Vanora perched beside Bors holding eleven.

"Where's Orlon?" asked Will quietly sitting beside Vanora.

It seemed Orlon had told Vanora of his new name.

"He's sleeping. He said he was going to bring you a bunch of roses tomorrow," said Vanora with a bleak laugh.

Will remembered how hurt the boy had looked when she last saw him. She felt a pang of guilt over throw her just about.

"I thought you would be with Arthur," continued Vanora.

Will looked up at him with a quizzical brow.

"Well Will, it was obvious he has some affections for you".

Will realised with guilt this was true but she had denied it to herself. The way he had always looked at her. She had never felt the same way though.

"He doesn't anymore Vanora, I suspect Guinevere is with him now".

Vanora looked surprised.

"Well anyway, I think it would be safe for you to sleep in a spare room up in the knight's quarters tonight. I sent the children away to a friend's house for I fear Bors will be in an uproar when we get home and I won't have him lashing out at anyone".

Will nodded her head understandingly.

Vanora raised her brow and rocked her baby to sleep as it began to cry.

"I'm sorry Will," she whispered, standing up and walking back to her house.

Will stayed there for awhile and then decided to head to bed. She walked over to Galahd and Gawain and Galahad gave her a tight hug.

She patted Gawain gently on the shoulder and as she walked past Lancelot they glanced at eachother briefly and gave eachother understanding looks and nodded slightly.

Will walked by herself up to the knight's quarters. She passed each room with its door closed until she came to Tristan's.

Should she go in and see if he was there? Or should she just leave him be?

But she took a breath and opened the door, closing it behind her.

Tristan sat on his window sill, gazing out at the clear night sky.

He spun around quickly as she entered.

They looked at eachother and neither could really read their faces.

Will so confused and scared.

Then she decided this was a mistake. She couldn't do this. She couldn't allow another man to be hurt, or worse, killed.

She turned to walk out the door but suddenly she felt a strong arm wound itself around her waist and spin her around.

She had even a second to notice and Tristan's lips collided with hers passionately.

He pushed her against the wall and one hand still rest on her hip while the other was on the wall.

Will held her arms up against her breasts and as before, she did not commit to the kiss much, she was too caught by surprise.

The kiss gentled and soon their lips were merely brushing against eachother.

Tristan pulled ever so slightly away and stared into her eyes. It did not surprise Will that his face wore no expression where as fear was written all over her own.

She could not think clearly. It was all too hurried.

Tristan leaned in again and didn't release the kiss. It seemed he would rather die then do that.

Suddenly she felt him step backward and the hand that once on the wall found its way to the middle of her back.

He began ever so slightly pulling her towards him, and Will did not really know what to do and it seemed she had no say in the matter.

Then as they came to the edge of Tristan's bed, Will found a certain wanting inside of her. A deep love just waiting to be unleashed.

Tristan carefully lowered her back down onto the bed; still their lips did not remove from eachother's. Will moved a little closer to the wall just above their heads.

Their lips parted for just a moment as Tristan threw off his shirt and then lowered his neck down to kiss her again.

His lips trailed down to the side of her neck, sending deep and meaningful shivers down Will's spine.

Then Tristan reached for the buttons on her dress and began to undo them. Will felt a small pang of guilt and finished off the last couple of buttons.

Then hardly taking their lips off of eachother Tristan helped Will to slip the dress over her head, careful of her arm. And in doing so, Tristan's pants also came off.

Soon Will found both Tristan and her naked underneath the blankets. They rolled around and Tristan went slow for her.

Will loved the feeling of his braids brushing against her body and Tristan loved to hold his hands on her cheeks.

Will felt protected and cared for by Tristan. Although she knew he was a killer and would not always there every single minute, she didn't mind.

Will had allowed Tristan to go where no man had gone before and she had no regrets.

* * *

Later, Tristan lay in the bed with a sleeping Will curled up against him. 

He had one arm wrapped around her and the other gently on her grazed cheek.

Yes, of cause he had done it before but he knew that she had been a virgin.

But the other times had been different. While his long years of knighthood Tristan had bedded many women who of which many had bee virgins also, for a simple roll in the hay, no attachments.

But he could not explain or understand how this was different. When he had first seen Will she had just been a simple girl.

But as the days had gone by he had found something in her that had drawn him to her.

Normally with the others, Tristan had left straight after with a simple goodbye and it had never bothered them. But he knew that to leave Will it would crush her. But of course he had no such intentions.

So now they lay together in bed, Tristan with his unreadable face and her sleeping soundlessly. It had been their first, but would it be their last?

* * *

Galahad walked down through the knight's quarters. He opened Gawain's door and barged on in. 

"Gawain! Wake up and meet at the wall," he said to a groggy Gawain he had only just heard Galahad's words.

Galahad left and went into the next room. When he found it empty he sighed with grief. He had forgotten Dagonet was no longer there.

Gathering up his emotions, Galahad marched into the next room, Tristan's.

A surprising sight met his eyes.

There sat a perfectly normal Tristan dressed leaning back on the legs of his chair under window. He wore the usual, vacant look and was petting his hawk.

He spun around at Galahad when he entered.

But Galahad stared at the bed in which was messy and unmade. But what was in the bed amazed Galahad the most.

There lay Will, with nothing on but the piece of material wrapped around her sprained arm and with the blankets wrapped around the middle of her body and her legs poking out the ends.

Her face was peaceful and calm, like a sleeping angel. Galahad's face however was far from peaceful.

He stood in shock looking from Tristan to Will. They were the last two people on earth he had expected to… to… to…

Tristan wasn't angry, surprised or anything really to find Galahad walk in on them like that.

The Galahad found himself and looked away from Will. But he always found his eyes trailing back to her beautiful, slender and desirable figure.

"Um- ah- We are to-um, meet at the wall," he stuttered nervously. He had never thought of Tristan like that. And Tristan did not seem in the least bit affected of Galahad's appearance into the room.

Tristan nodded and looked back out the window.

Galahad took this as his cue to leave and hurriedly shut the door.

He couldn't believe it!

Will? Tristan? Them?

How long had it been going on for?

Suddenly Gawain emerged from his room and looked at Galahad.

"Something wrong?"

Galahad quickly headed back to the wall with Gawain close on his tail.

"Um nothing, quickly Arthur will be there by now".

**There you go! Tristan and Will are together now but will they sat together afterwards? Keep reading! XOXO**

**Sorry, I didn't know what to name this chapter...**


	18. The love for a man

The cold night air blew her hair about her shoulders wildly. She just stared out over the wall and towards the lights.

In the background she could hear Arthur and Lancelot yelling at eachother and Guinevere stood not far off after following Arthur from his room.

Will didn't know what to do. She was lost.

She stood there with Tristan's coat wrapped around her shoulders silently.

The fear and confusion swirling inside of her was immense but she did not show it. She would be brave.

She didn't make any movement as she felt Tristan's arms weave under her arms and around her body.

His lips were close to her ear and she felt a slight shiver go through her body. Just a touch from the night gave her slight butterflies. What had he done to her?

Will didn't care that everyone could now see them together. They were bound to find out and what did it matter what they thought.

Tristan knew what she was thinking of. She was mulling over what to do the next day.

Arthur had made his decision. He was to stay and fight with the lady Guinevere.

He would not travel with the knights tomorrow, he was not going home.

Very few knew it but Arthur did not have a drop of Roman blood in him. His father had been Sarmatian and was buried on Badon Hill, the resting place of many and only Sarmatian knights.

"What are you going to do?" he asked Will in a quiet voice so only she could hear.

"I do not know Tristan. I don't even know where my home is".

Tristan noted the tone of sadness in her voice. They stood there for a long time, just looking out at the Saxon army.

Will was confused. Should she go with Tristan? Or should she stay and fight and get the revenge she had set out for?

Not far off Galahad looked at them awkwardly. He felt jealous and bitter towards Tristan. He could not understand why though really.

Galahad never got the women, even when he tried and here was Tristan with the most exquisite woman he had ever seen and Tristan never even tried.

Gawain was also surprised at his fellow knight, as was Bors. They had never expected Tristan and Will to find that sort of comfort in eachother.

But further off Lancelot glanced back up to the couple from where he stood in shock.

Anger was burning inside of him and he felt hatred toward himself.

He had fallen for Will when he first saw her. Then his feelings had been shared to Guinevere as well. Now both women were taken from him and now his best friend was deserting him.

Was it to get better or worse?

* * *

Will had found comfort in the arms of Tristan for awhile and then she made her decision.

"Tristan, I cannot go with you tomorrow".

She knew her words had crushed him but he did not show it. He just wore his normal look.

"I understand. I will not be a burden and stop you. You loved you're father dearly this I know but Will I love you and nothing can stop that".

His face remained vacant.

Will knew his intentions were to stay with her but she could not let that happen. She could not let him die before going home.

"Tristan you must go home. There you will find a woman you love, a woman you deserve more and you will be happy. My fate lies here".

And with her words she turned and walked off.

Later she found herself standing on Badon Hill with tear stained cheeks.

She spoke aloud to the fallen knights in the graves.

She asked them what to do? What would happen? And why was it happening?

But the only answer was the strong wind.

Suddenly she was frightened by a small amount of movement behind her. She spun around in fear.

There stood her mother, Almora.

Almora had aged quite a bit since Will had last seen her. She had wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and mouth and some on her cheeks.

She wore a long red cloak that danced vigorously in the wind and her long dark hair was let loose around her shoulders.

"You have grown up my Will," said Almora simply.

Normally the two did not embrace or anything like that. They had never really had the normal daughter/mother relationship. They were more like mere friends really.

But at this moment Will felt more than her mother before. She had come to comfort her, like a mother should.

Will raced forward and threw herself into her mother's arms.

Their height was the same and Will could look straight into her eyes, which were also Will's eyes.

"You had you're father's looks but always my eyes," said Almora happily. Secretly she had always desired for her daughter to love her like a mother and blamed herself for it not being so. She had been the one that had left.

The two sat down on a boulder and Will told Almora most of what had happened during the past year.

"But mother, I love him. I know I do and he loves me. But I loved my father deeply and will not give up on him. Oh what should I do?" asked Will in tears.

Almora looked at her daughter with a brave face.

"I was once faced with this challenge as well my child".

Will looked up questioningly.

"Will, a woman will feel many different kinds of love in her life. The love you feel for your father is the same love I felt and still do for Briton."

Will sat listening intensely. She and her mother had never spoken like this before. It was the most interment she could ever remember being with Almora.

"That is where I made the mistake of leaving you and Orlon," sighed Almora.

"I'm not sure I quite understand," said Will.

"Will, you should never let the love of something like that step in the way of your love for a man. I allowed this to happen and lost you and my man".

Now Will understood. She suddenly felt the love for her mother unleash itself. Almora regretted leaving them for Briton. She did care.

Will threw her arms around her mother. She loved her mother so dearly now but did it match up to her love for her father yet?

Almora had meant that the love for Briton had driven her away from Orlon. This was a mistake. When you love a man like that you should let nothing get in the way, not even love for something else or you will just end up with a broken heart and a wounded soul.

"Oh my daughter. I do love you and I always have," whispered Almora.

"I love you too," said Will through her tears.

* * *

**Wait to see what she'll do next. Finally Will and her mother have broken the wall of betrayal between them and learned to love eachother. XOXO**


	19. Returned Freedom

Tristan sat upon his horse looking more vacant than ever. Had he perhaps let the one thing he had actually really loved slip away? Would he see her again?

Bors and Lancelot led their pathetic little caravan. Lancelot looked the worse he ever had. His eyes were black all around and he wore no happy look.

Bors looked his normal self. Excited to be setting out and making a new start with his family. But there was the slight hint of guilt.

After them was Gawain, Galahad and Tristan, all in a row.

Galahad looked almost happier than ever. He was the youngest and could remember Sarmatia the clearest.

Gawain looked tired and groggy, as usual. The man was hardly ever fully awake in the mornings.

And then Tristan and the caravan of Bors bastards behind them.

The morning wasn't exactly a clear one but it was a beautiful one. He did want to be there with Arthur but he couldn't. He had no real wish to return to his tribe in Sarmatia but knew it was not fair to them if he did not return.

They were leaving the back way, heading away from the Saxons, and Badon Hill.

Then they would go around and pass the Saxons without any trouble.

Tristan turned back and faced the carriage of bastards.

Vanora sat cradling eleven and the others all looked about and waved at the only home they had ever know.

The newly named Orlon sat miserably, with his chin resting in his palms.

The boy missed Will already, as did Tristan.

But then something caught Tristan's eye. In the distance, behind them stood a figure.

She stood on a small hill with fresh green grass. Her dress and hair were met with the wind and danced about.

Galahad turned just in time to see Tristan staring at the person with the same old impassive look.

He nudged Gawain and they both saw Tristan ride back, towards the girl.

Tristan did not hurry to her, he merely went at a fast trot and when he came to the girl and leapt down from his horse and took her in his arms planting a fervent kiss on her lips.

Now the other knights all looked with surprise. Tristan kissing a girl? Now they had seen everything.

When their lips parted Will looked up at Tristan with a faint smile. Her mother's words were still fresh in her mind and she had taken them to the heart.

"I love you," whispered Tristan. Will felt as id her legs would buckle beneath her. Although his face was as normal, the words that had left his mouth had had meaning.

And that was enough for Will.

But when Tristan suddenly lifted her effortlessly onto the back of his horse she felt small butterflies.

He mounted behind her and the slowly made their way back to the others.

When they met up with them they were greeted by smiles, whistles and a few hoots. Tristan remained normal but Will blushed a little.

"Where is you're stallion?" asked Galahad.

Will's face turned cheerless. She turned back and saw her stallion standing atop Badon Hill.

The grey beast hadn't come. She had left the decision to him, allowing him to stay or follow and he had chosen.

"I don't own any stallion".

"I don't know about that," laughed Bors giving Tristan a teasing look.

Tristan remained himself but Will's cheeks were now bright red.

Will was scared. She had nothing left in Sarmatia and her only hope of a new life was Tristan. She knew in her heart, deep down that Tristan would never desert her. He was not like that. But what would happen if he died and Will was left all alone.

She was taking a risk, for him.

Tristan felt the fear and tension in her and took hold of the reins with only one hand and wrapped the other around her slim body.

She was comforted by this and shivered a little as his lips gently kissed the back of her head.

* * *

Arthur looked down from where he was perched up on the hill. That girl was special. She had broken into Tristan's heart which until now seemed impossible.

She was certainly special.

Arthur watched with sadness as his friends left. He had supplied the freedom he had promised but could not share it with them.

Suddenly Bors rode to the side of the road.

"Artorius!"

Arthur watched the knight yell out to him. He was filled with pride for the knights that had made it this far.

Then with all his heart he let out a loud battle cry in respect for his friends.

When all was silent again, the knights continued. And Arthur felt he had lost his only friends for a cause of which he did not know.

**Wait! Its not the end! XOXO**


	20. Finally There

The drumming was getting louder and Will was getting tenser.

Tristan squeezed her tightly. He could hear it too.

So could the other knights.

Lancelot rode on, trying to ignore the drumming. The others all looked about in concern.

Will felt Tristan's grip tighten. She knew he was scared she would go back to fight, to avenge her father. And to tell the truth she did want to. But she also wanted Tristan.

Suddenly the horses became very uneasy as the drumming echoed. They all began to rear and pull off the side of the road.

They all calmed the horses down and looked at eachother.

They knew what the horses were telling them.

Will looked behind her up into Tristan's face. His face was full of determination and Will had never seen this.

He dismounted and walked over to the carriage, Will following. Tristan reached for his bow and plucked the string.

Will reached for her sword in amongst the other weapons. Then suddenly she felt a small hand on hers. She looked up to see little Orlon gazing down at her.

"Will, where are you going?" he asked innocently.

Will sighed and took the small child in her arms. She had grown to love him and care for him. She felt guilt for making him hurt.

"I'm sorry Orlon but I must go. I have to fight but I promise I will bring your daddy back soon".

The boy smiled childishly at her.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise".

"So we are still friends?"

"Yes".

The boy seemed delighted as Will placed him back up on the carriage beside the boy Lucan.

Lucan looked miserable and Will lifted his chin and gave him a warm smile.

Dagonet had loved this boy like a son and her like a daughter. That sort of made them brother and sister in a way.

"He's still with you," she whispered to Lucan before following Tristan back to his horse.

The other knights grabbed their own armour and weapons and they were ready. Ready to fight.

* * *

Tristan stopped the horse on top of Badon Hill. The grey stallion stood somewhat far off.

Will slipped down off of the horse and went to catch the stallion.

But as her feet landed on the ground, Tristan grabbed her arm and slid off of the horse himself.

She turned around but didn't even get a look at him before his lips struck hers.

It was only a short kiss, not that long. But it meant something. He meant something.

Tristan gave her a slight smile before letting her go to mount the stallion and he mounted himself.

"Hey boy," Will whispered to the stallion, soothingly rubbing her hand up and down its neck.

He gave a snort of his approval.

Now Will knew why he hadn't gone with her. He had known, somehow, that she would go back.

"Thankyou".

She grabbed a handful of his mane and pulled herself up onto his bare back. She would ride and fight like that, no saddle or bridle.

Also she wore her tunic and trousers but Tristan had taken her aside and helped her to put a chain vest thing on underneath her clothing.

Tristan rode up beside her and gave her a nod as she rode off to find Merlin while he fell into step with the other knights.

Will watched him go and watched Arthur look proudly at his friends.

When she reached Merlin, she was welcomed with wide arms.

He immediately embraced her in the tightest of hugs once she had dismounted to talk with him.

"Ah, Will. Now both of my daughters are returned to me," he sighed. Will looked up at him. Daughter? She had never thought Merlin actually went by her as a daughter.

He saw her confused look.

"Yes Will. You are as much my daughter as you were to Dagonet. You may not truly be my daughter but it is felt like you are".

Will glowed brightly. How many fathers was she to have.

But even as she parted from Merlin, she did not feel the same love for him or for Dagonet as she did her real father.

She watched, with her heart beating fast as the knights cantered off into the smoke while the Saxon army entered the gates.

She looked sideways and received a sisterly smile from Guinevere.

Guinevere was dressed ritually and painted blue. Her woad tattoos were clear and her slim body looked savage.

Suddenly a group of Woad girls ran up to her and began painting her face and arms with woad markings. Merlin and Guinevere both watched and further in the trees where she could be safe, Almora sat filled with pride for her daughter.

She had told Will not to leave the man she loved, and she hadn't, and was also fighting for the love of her father.

Almora realised that her daughter's solid heart had been melted by the kindness and love of the people around her.

The woad party waited patiently for Arthur's signal and when it was given, they let loose a flock of burning arrows.

The arrows landed amongst the tar and caused half the battlefield to light up.

Will searched frantically for Tristan but was filled with fear when she could not see him.

So she kicked the stallion and they raced off to fight. When they came to the battlefield she heard cries of pain, cries of bravery and cries of barbarity.

She drew her sword and severed heads, stabbed warriors and killed Saxons.

Will felt a sort of rush of excitement. She was getting close, getting close to her goal.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall, towering man dressed to fight but merely just stood there.

His long, fair hair and beard swayed with the wind and Will felt somehow drawn to him, but not in a good way. She knew who it was.

This was Cerdic.

She slowly dismounted and sent the stallion off to find somewhere safe. She headed towards Cerdic, killing many as she went.

All other thoughts escaped her mind, except for that of killing this man. It was no more than he deserved.

Then his eyes met hers when she stood just meters away. Both held out there swords. They were ready for combat.

Cerdic also felt drawn to this girl. It wasn't her looks, though it was something inside her. A sort of desire for something.

Little did he know, her desire was to kill him.

Then with a loud clang their swords met.

Cerdic was amazed at her skill, her ability and her quick mind.

She was certainly different.

Will felt anger inside of her bubble up. It drove her forward, giving her abilities she had never even shown before.

These past seven years she had waited for this moment and she had finally got here.

Move after move, it seemed neither would let their guard down.

Then suddenly Will keeled over, Cerdic's unbelievably strong and steady sword had cut through the chain vest and a little way into Will's side. He drew the sword out causing her more pain and smiled.

She knew he felt proud to be able to wound her. And although he thought he was going to kill her, he was wrong.

Will knelt there, her head was bent and her hands clutched the wound. Her sword lay a little way off and there was no time to grab it.

So then as Cerdic made to force the sword down her spine and kill her, she spun her body around and tripped him over with her leg.

She grabbed his sword which he had dropped in surprise and stood above him, glaring at the murderer.

With no regret she drove the sword deep into his chest, causing him to wheeze.

But instead of fear or pain, he looked up at her with astonishment. No man could ever bring him down, but a girl?

Will's body hurt all over. Her sprained arm felt as though it would fall off, blood gushed out from her wound but she needed to do this.

She leant on the hilt of his sword and looked deep into his eyes with cruelty.

"This is for Dagonet,"

She drove the sword in more.

"This for my father,"

The sword went deeper.

"And this is for you".

As she whispered these words so that only he could hear, the life left Cerdic and Will's duty to her father was done.

Suddenly Will felt light and collapsed beside Cerdic. She could feel the blood leaving her body and it didn't feel at all pleasurable.

Then nothing…

**What a brave girl. No more fear. But wait theres more…**


	21. Epilogue

Will is content. She is healed and full of life.

The vow she made has been fulfilled and now her father's death and those of  
many others have been avenged.

It had only been a few weeks that Will had known the knights and her new  
friends, yet it felt like years.

After the battle at Badon Hill, they had found Lancelot's body and true to his  
word, Arthur had his body burnt and his ashes cast to a strong east wind.

Arthur and Guinevere had married to become King and Queen of Briton.Then only  
days after the ceremony Will, Tristan, Gawain, Galahad, Bors and his family had  
set off for home.

Before leaving Will said goodbye to her mother and the other Woads; many tears  
were shed.

So now Will stands out in the middle of Sarmatia just at sunrise, bidding her  
friend the stallion goodbye.

Tristan and the others are back sleeping at their camp after their long journey.

Will imagines that little Orlon would be just getting up to look for her now.

The grey stallion rears up and then nudges her shoulder friendlily. One tear  
escapes from her eyes and lands on the stallion's muzzle.

She throws her hands around the stallion's neck and whispers in his ear-

"Goodbye old friend".

The stallion snorts sadly. He and Will have a bond, a bond of great  
friendship.Will has much to thank the stallion for. He helped her when  
everything was taken from her. He helped accomplish the task she had set for  
herself, finding revenge.

Although some would think he is merely her stallion that she rode, he is not. He  
is a free soul with a heart of gold and the courage of a lion.

The stallion whinnies and when he is released from her hug, he gallops off in  
search of new adventures.

Will watches him go until she cannot see him anymore. She has a new life ahead  
of her, a new challenge. Tristan was taking her to his village and maybe they would live there, she didn't know. But it seemed where ever they went, the others would follow and Tristan and Will didn't mind. They were all like family.

Vanora had asked wether or not they would marry and neither one had really given a definate answer but it was probably to come in the near future. Still Will knew her future was with Tristan no matter what and nothing could change that. He loved her, she loved him and they were happy.

Far off she can hear little Orlon running towards her and calling her name. She  
turns around to see him following her and the stallion's tracks.

Then with one last sigh she runs to meet him.

**This is perhaps the most enjoyable story I have ever written. I really enjoyed this and hope you did too. ****I would like to give a big thanks to T.Dahila who also put alot into this story and helped. Thanks alot! ****And thankyou to my constant reviews from la argentinita, Readerfreak10 and many others. You's have all helped in a way.**

**I hope you's all enjoyed and have a Merry Christmas!**

**king. mozza XOXO**


End file.
